You're our princess Toushiro!
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: yeah! Chapter 5 apdet! Penyesalan kini dialami oleh Ichigo. Akankah dia menyadari perasaannya pada Toushiro? Semi-M, tapi sueeeerrr deh! Nggak bakal nyampek ke rate-M kok! AU. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read!
1. Takdir baru, karena menolong kakek!

Warning: **YAOI**. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer: Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

**You're our princess toushiro!**

Chap 1

Di sebuah kota bernama Karakura. Hidup seorang putri yang telah tertidur selama seratus tahun *author di hajar readers (readers: woi! Memangnya sleeping beauty)*

ok, ok! Back to the story! Di kota itu hiduplah seorang cowok mungil, nan manis bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya adalah cowok yang manisnya tak tertandingi. Kadang dia bahkan di kira cewek karena kemanisannya. Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya seperti apa sih dia? Author yang baik, murah hati, dan tidak sombong ini akan menjelaskan! *readers mual ngedengernya*

Hitsugaya itu memiliki mata emerald yang indah, rambut putih bagai salju yang amat halus, kulit putih and mulus yang di jamin dapat membuat para cowok maupun cewek ngiler di buatnya, bibir mungil berwarna merah muda yang nampak lembut, wajah super imut dan lain-lain.(author capek ngetiknya nih~)

Sayangnya keluarga Hitsugaya itu terbilang keluarga tidak mampu. Sehingga Hitsugaya hanya dapat bersekolah di sebuah SMA murahan yang kadang suka di olok-olok oleh orang lain. Di sekolahpun Hitsugaya bisa terbilang tidak punya teman.

Semua anak menjauhinya karena berfikir dia anak yang aneh, hanya karena melihat penampilan luarnya.

Awalnya Hitsugaya sangat sedih karena hal itu. Tapi, lama-kelamaan diapun terbiasa dengan hal itu. Kehidupannya yang sederhana membuatnya sangat ahli dalam mengatur keuangan. Dia juga bisa di bilang anak yang sangat hemat. Bahkan bisa menyamai hematnya para ibu-ibu dalam mengatur keuangan rumah!

Suatu hari saat Hitsugaya hendak pulang sekolah. Terjadi hal yang mengubah seluruh nasibnya. Jadi, begini ceritanya...

"Hah... Hari ini panas sekali sih? Padahal aku paling benci panas!" keluh Hitsugaya yang sedang kepanasan. Saat dia hendak menyeberang jalan dia melihat seorang kakek-kakek hampir tertabrak mobil. Kalau saja Hitsugaya tidak buru-buru menyelamatkannya, pastinya nasib sang kakek sudah dapat di perkirakan.

"Ukh... Sakit juga..." rintih Hitsugaya. Di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa luka lecet akibat penyelamatan itu.

"Ah, kau baik-saja saja nak?" tanya kakek tadi khawatir.

"Ya, saya baik-saja saja kok! Kakek, lain kali hati-hati ya!" jawab Hitsugaya yang kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan kakek itu.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu?" tanya kakek itu pada Hitsugaya yang sudah sedikit jauh.

"Namaku, Toushiro Hitsugaya!" seru Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum, dan berlari menjauh.

"Hmmm... Toushiro Hitsugaya... Aku berhutang nyawa padamu nak..." gumam kakek itu.

**"YAMAMOTO-SAMA!"** teriak seseorang. Kakek tadi berbalik dan menghadap kearah suara itu berasal.

"Oh, kau rupanya kyouraku" ucapnya. Orang yang memanggilnya itu sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Hah... Hah... Kenapa anda pergi diam-diam lagi sih?..." tanya orang itu setengah mendesah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Hohoho~ aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar saja kok" kata kakek itu ceria. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa mencari data tentang anak bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya?" lanjutnya.

"Eh? Siapa itu? Memangnya siapa dia, Yamamoto-sama?" tanya pria itu.

"Dia... malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku" ujar kakek yang di panggil Yamamoto itu.

"Uhm... Baiklah, akan kucari data tentang anak itu" ujar pria yang di panggil Kyouraku itu.

"Oh ya, kyouraku bisakah kau mendapatkannya secepat mungkin?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Hai! Akan aku usahakan Yamamoto-sama!" seru kyouraku lagi.

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu sejak hitsugaya menolong kakek itu. Kini dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat dia tiba di depan rumah, dia di kejutkan dengan adanya mobil mewah di depan rumahnya itu. walau masih di selimuti keheranan, pada akhirnya Hitsugaya tetap memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima!" serunya.

"Okaeri Tousiro!" balas seorang wanita berparas keibuan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Retsu Hitsugaya. Dia adalah ibu Hitsugaya. Wajahnya lembut, dan nampak penuh kasih sayang. Rambut hitam panjangnya di kepang ke depan leher.

"Ah, untunglah kau cepat pulang Toushiro! Ada yang datang mencarimu!" ucap Retsu. Hitsugaya menaikan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Mencariku? Memangnya siapa okaa-san?" tanya Hitsugaya keheranan.

"Sudahlah, dia ada di ruang keluarga bersama otou-san!" ucap Retsu lagi. Akhirnya Hitsugaya menuju ruang keluarga sambil di selimuti keheranan.

GRREEEEKKKK!

Hitsugaya membuka pintu geser ruang keluarganya. Dan saat itu juga dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Toushiro, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Juushiro sang otou-san Hitsugaya. Yang dilihat Hitsugaya sekarang adalah otou-sannya sedang memakai bikini pantai.*author di tendang jauh-jauh*

Gomen~ ok yang sebenarnya di lihat Hitsugaya, adalah sang otou-san dan seorang kakek-kakek. Ya, dia adalah kakek yang di selamatkan Hitsugaya 3 hari yang lalu.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Toushiro Hitsugaya!" sapa kakek itu.

"A, anda bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, saya datang ke sini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, dan membalas jasamu Toushiro Hitsugaya" terang Yamamoto

"Eh? Jasa? Kalau yang anda maksud adalah kejadian 3 hari yang lalu, tidak usah di pikirkan" ucap Hitsugaya.

"Kau memang anak yang baik, tapi bagaimanapun, aku sudah berhutang nyawa padamu"

"Tapi, tetap saja..." tolak Hitsugaya lagi.

"Tidak perlu menolak, aku sebenarnya adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Aku juga memiliki sebuah SMA. Namanya Karakura high school" terang Yamamoto lebih lanjut.

"Ka, Karakura high school? Itukan sekolah untuk para anak orang kaya!" seru Hitsugaya yang sangat kaget. Tidak di sangka dia sudah menyelamatkan orang yang sangat penting.

"Benar, aku sudah mencari data tentangmu. Aku berfikir, apa kau mau pindah ke Karakura high school Toushiro?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Pindah ke Karakura high school? Tapi... Kenapa?"

"Ya... Anggap saja sebagai balas jasa. Kau tahu? Kau itu anak yang baik. Kau tetap menolongku walau awalnya tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya" terang Yamamoto lagi.

"Tapi, biayanya?" Hitsugaya masih juga berkelit.

"Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu membayar sepeserpun. Di sana ada sebuah asrama. Karena rumahmu jauh dari sana, lebih baik kau tinggal di asrama saja" saran Yamamoto.

Hitsugaya tertegun. Dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Dengan penuh kebimbangan dia menatap kedua orang tuanya.

Juushiro dan Retsu mengangguk. Mengiyakan segala keputusan Hitsugaya.

"Lebih baik, kau terima saja Toushiro. Bukankah kau bilang ingin sekolah setinggi mungkin" ucap Retsu.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau pasti bisa Toushiro!" Juushiro menyemangati anaknya. Hitsugaya tetap bingung. Tapi akhirnya dia membuat sebuah keputusan.

'Aku akan berjuang! Akan kubuat otou-san dan okaa-san bangga!' pikir Hitsugaya.

"Ya, aku akan ikut ke Karakura high school" jawab Hitsugaya pasti. Juushiro dan Retsu tersenyum mendengar keputusan anaknya itu.

"Baik, bersiap-siaplah Toushiro! Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu" ucap Yamamoto. Yamamoto akhirnya meninggalkan rumah keluarga Hitsugaya itu.

.

.

.

"Huh... Toushiro... Kau memang anak yang sangat baik..." gumam Yamamoto di dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil itu tiba di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah.

Yamamoto keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Terlihat Kyouraku menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang Yamamoto-sama! Tuan muda datang kemari" lapornya.

"Anak manja itu lagi ya? Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Yamamoto heran. Yang di maksud oleh Kyouraku tuan muda, adalah cucu Yamamoto satu-satunya.

Ichigo Kurosaki, adalah cowok yang terbilang brandal. Dia memiliki rambut orange nyentrik, Badan tinggi besar, dan wajah yang mau tak mau harus di akui kegantengannya.

Ichigo adalah murid kelas 2 Karakura high school. Di sekolah dia mempunyai kelompok khusus yang terdiri dari teman-teman masa kecilnya.

Tingkah Ichigo juga terbilang urakan. Dan sulit di atur. Di tambah lagi para guru yang takut padanya, karena dia cucu dari orang yang punya sekolahan.

"Kakek lama sekali sih! Aku sudah lama menunggu nih!" keluh Ichigo saat melihat kakeknya memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ada masalah apa lagi Ichigo?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Masalah? Aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungi kakekku tersayang~" jawah Ichigo dengan nada bicara yang... Ehm! Manja!

"Sudahlah, langsung saja. Siapa lagi yang mengganggumu kali ini?" tanya Yamamoto to the point.

"Waahhh! Kakekku memang hebat! Sebenarnya anak keluarga Arisawa itu merusak semangat belajarku kek! Kakek bisakan, mengeluarkannya~" pinta Ichigo, masih dengan nada manja.

Yamamoto terdiam sebentar. Kemudian di buangnya nafas kuat-kuat. "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir Ichigo!" katanya dengan nada menekan.

"Yeeyyy! Kakekku memang hebat! Arigatou kakek~" ucap Ichigo yang lalu berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Ichigo pergi sambil bergumam dan tersenyum puas. 'Tamat riwayatmu Arisawa!'

Selepas kepergian Ichigo, Yamamoto berpikir. 'Apa aku sudah terlalu memanjakannya ya?'.

Karena Ichigo adalah cucu satu-satunya. Tak heran sejak kecil dia begitu di manja. Tapi, justru kasih sayang sang kakek malah di persalah gunakan.

Meskipun orang kaya dan penting. Tapi, Yamamoto tak pernah membeda-bedakan orang hanya karena status.

Karenanya dia sangat berharap Ichigo juga bisa begitu. Tapi, sejauh ini yang dia tahu Ichigo itu anak manja yang egois.

Sudah berkali-kali Ichigo memintanya mengeluarkan anak lain yang membuatnya terganggu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Andai saja Ichigo dapat berubah..." gumam Yamamoto.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Hitsugaya tengah sibuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya. Walau nampak semangat, tetap saja ada rasa sedih di hatinya. Harus meninggalkan rumah dan kedua orangtuanya bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Hitsugaya segera menoleh. Di pintu ada Retsu yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana persiapannya Toushiro?" tanya Retsu.

"Sebentar lagi selesai okaa-san!" jawab Hitsugaya. Retsu berjalan mendekati anaknya itu, dengan maksud membantunya berberes. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Uh... Okaa-san..." panggil Hitsugaya.

"Ya, ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Retsu lembut.

"Aku bimbang untuk pergi..." ucapnya.

"Okaa-san tahu kok" jawab Retsu. "Tapi, kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali Toushiro" lanjutnya.

"Aku tahu itu... Tapi, rasanya aku tidak pantas sama sekali..." ujar Hitsugaya lirih.

"Toushiro, apa yang kau pikirkan saat menolong kakek itu?" tanya Retsu tiba-tiba. Hitsugaya mengerjap 'kan matanya beberapa kali, tanda bahwa dia heran dengan pertanyaan ibunya itu.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku ingin menolongnya saat itu" ujar Hitsugaya dengan tampang polos. Retsu kembali tersenyum, di elusnya rambut putih Hitsugaya lembut.

"Hatimu itu putih dan lembut Toushiro, seperti rambut putihmu ini" ucap Retsu.

"Ha?" Hitsugaya tambah bingung.

"Yang penting tetaplah tersenyum. Pasti ada hal besar yang akan menunggumu di depan sana" nasihat Retsu.

Hitsugaya yang awalnya bingung akhirnya tersenyum ceria. Dia percaya, kalau berusaha pasti dia bisa melewati semua halangan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya mobil Yamamoto datang menjemput Hitsugaya.

"Kami titip anak kami, Yamamoto-sama" ujar Juushiro. Yamamoto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Mobil itupun mulai melaju meninggalkan rumah itu. Hitsugaya memandang ke arah otou-san dan okaa-sannya, yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

'Ja' ne otou-san, okaa-san... Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku akan tetap berjuang...' batin Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya kini telah tiba di asrama. Kata Yamamoto besok dia sudah bisa masuk sekolah. Jarak antara asrama dan sekolah sekitar 15 meter. Kamar Hitsugaya juga bisa di bilang besar dan mewah.

"Dasar, sekolah anak orang kaya! Kamar saja semewah ini!" ucap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya. Yamamoto memang berkata bahwa semua biayanya selama ada di sana akan di tanggung oleh Yamamoto sendiri.

"Ok, sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu! Hari esok, tunggu aku!" teriaknya penuh semangat

-Esok paginya-

"Perkenalkan, namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Yoroshiku!" ucap Hitsugaya sopan. Ternyata Hitsugaya masuk ke kelas 11-10. Walau telah memberi salam, tetap tak ada satu orangpun yang menghiraukannya.

"Hei, dengar. Katanya dia itu anak orang biasa lho!" bisik seorang anak pada temannya.

"Eh? Masa'? Kok bisa masuk ke sini sih?" balas temannya itu.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar murid-murid lain berbisik tentang dirinya. Awalnya dia sempat heran, bagaimana murid yang lain bisa tau tentang statusnya?

Karena tidak kuat mendengar percakapan murid-murid lain, Hitsugaya meminta izin ke toilet. Di toilet Hitsugaya membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang menyegarkan. Sejenak ia terdiam di tempat.'Lagi-lagi... Aku tidak punya teman...' batin Hitsugaya.

Sekolah di manapun sama saja bagi Hitsugaya. Tidak ada seorangpun ingin menjadi temannya. Tapi, masih lebih baik di sekolah yang dulu. Karena dia dulu punya seorang sahabat bernama Momo Hinamori.

Hinamori adalah teman baiknya sejak kecil. Orang yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya. Orang yang mau menerima dia apa adanya.

Di tempat berbeda. Lebih tepatnya sebuah kelas yang bisa di bilang khusus. Terdapat 4 cowok yang bisa di bilang... KEREN!

Yang salah satunya seorang cowok berambut orange yang sudah kita kenal. Yup, ini adalah kelas Ichigo Kurosaki dan teman-teman satu kelompoknya.

Ada cowok berambut biru tua bernama Soujiro Kusaka. Cowok berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang nampak dewasa bernama Byakuya Kuchiki. Dan yang terakhir, cowok berambut merah bernama Renji Abarai.

Walaupun di dalam kelas yang hanya terdiri dari 4 murid itu ada guru. Tetap saja Ichigo tidak peduli. Yang memperhatikan hanya Kusaka dan Byakuya saja. Sedang Renji dan Ichigo malah asik-asik ngobrol.

"Jadi sekarang Arisawa sudah tidak ada di sekolah ini ya, Ichigo?" tanya Renji.

"Tentu saja. Salahnya sendiri berani melawanku!" jawab Ichigo santai.

Kusaka dan Byakuya yang tengah memperhatikan guru, langsung melihat kearah Ichigo.

"Kau benar-benar menyingkirkannya Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dasar tidak berperasaan" komen Kusaka dingin. Kelihatannya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan tingkah laku Ichigo.

"Hei, Kusaka! Kenapa sih? Itukan salahnya sendiri!" balas Ichigo tidak terima.

"Setahuku, kau yang memulainya Ichigo. Apa kau tidak sadar, sudah hampir 50 murid yang kau keluarkan" ucap Kusaka.

"Kusaka benar, apa kau tidak merasa sudah menyusahkan kakekmu?" kata Byakuya.

"Kakekku tidak keberatan kok! Buktinya dia tetap menurutiku!" jawab Ichigo.

"Dasar, kau itu beruntung sekali sih!" komen Renji.

-Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya tengah terdiam. Hingga tiba-tiba...

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel ganti pelajaran telah berbunyi. Hitsugaya terlonjak kaget. Tidak di sangka, ternyata dia cukup lama juga di toilet. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Saking terburu-burunya dia sampai salah belok di lorong. Alhasil kalian pasti tau 'kan, sampai kapanpun dia nggak akan sampai di kelas. Tanpa melihat papan kelasnya. Hitsugaya langsung masuk tanpa permisi.

"Gomen, saya tadi terlalu lama!" ucap Hitsugaya. Tapi, betapa tercengangnya dia saat tau itu bukan kelasnya. Melainkan kelas yang hanya terdiri dari 4 orang murid.

Kelas siapa lagi, kalau bukan kelas Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya. Ichigo dan yang lainnya juga ikut tercengang saat melihat Hitsugaya masuk seenaknya.

"Akh! Go, gomen! Saya salah masuk kelas!" ucap Hitsugaya yang kemudian bersiap untuk keluar.

"Hei, tunggu!" panggil Ichigo. Nampak seringai tipis di wajahnya.

"Eh? I, iya. Ada apa ya?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung. Ichigo berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau tahu? Kau sudah merusak semangat belajar kami! Jadi, kau harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Ichigo. Semua temannya diam. Mereka tahu, kalau Ichigo sedang ingin bermain-main.

"A, apa maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ya... Kalau gadis semanis kau pasti tahu" ujar Ichigo. Nampak tanda siku di dahi Hitsugaya.

"...Gadis... Manis..." gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

"Ya, gadis manis. Sayang ya, pendek" ujar Ichigo lagi. Tanda siku di dahi Hitsugaya akhirnya terbentuk sempurna. Tanpa 'ba-bi-bu' lagi Hitsugaya langsung menonjok pipi Ichigo keras. Ichigo terjungkal ke belakang, sambil meringis kesakitan.

"HEI! Kepala oranye sial! Asal tahu saja, aku ini cowok tahu! Dan lagi, aku paling tidak suka di bilang pendek!" bentak Hitsugaya penuh emosi. Kemudian meninggalkan kelas itu. Nampak Renji dan Byakuya yang tercengang dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi. Sedang Kusaka hanya tersenyum tipis. Nampaknya dia sedikit tertarik dengat tingkah Hitsugaya.

"ukh... Sial, lihat saja nanti! Akan aku buat kau menderita kurcaci berambut putih!" ucap Ichigo penuh emosi.

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Halo! Hana kembali lagi nih!

All: Siapa yang peduli!

Hana: hiks... jahatnya... *pundung* padahal Hana sudah susah payah bikin fic IchiHitsu lagi...

All: IchiHitsu terus sih?

Hana: Mau gimana lagi, Hana 'kan IchiHitsu lovers! oh ya, kali ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa lho. Ok, langsung saja kita panggil 'Ichigo Kurosaki'!

Ichi: Halo semuanya!

All: Halo Ichigo! *semangat*

Hana: Kok, gilirannya Ichi semuanya semangat sih?

All: Terserah kita-kita dong!

Hana: ya sudahlah! Ichi gimana menurutmu soal peran kali ini?

Ichi: Hei, panggilnya pakai nama yang lengkap dong! Namaku itu I-c-h-i-g-o!

Hana: kepanjangan tau! Udahlah langsung jawab aja!

Ichi: ya, ya, Aku nyerah. Peranku kali ini jadi anak orang kaya yang suka semena-mena ya? Huh, beda banget sama karakter asliku yang baik hati, pengertian dan suka menolong ini.

Hana: Lebay banget sih!

Ichi: suka-suka aku dong!

Hana: hei,hei, gimana menurutmu tentang Hitsu-kun(panggilan Hana untuk Hitsugaya)

Ichi: Eh, apa maksudmu? *blushing*

Hana: Udahlah nggak usah malu-malu jeruk deh!

Ichi: memangnya ada ya, malu-malu jeruk?

Hana: ya adalah, kamu 'kan jeruk!

Ichi: *nyiapin Zangetsu*

Hana: *kabur* ok, karena Hana sedang di buru oleh Ichi. Cukup sekian and **Riview pleas! (^_^)b**


	2. Salam kenal, Kusaka!

Summary: karena kebaikan hatinya, Hitsugaya bisa masuk ke SMA untuk anak-anak orang kaya. Tapi di hari pertama saja dia sudah harus terlibat masalah dengan seorang anak kaya yang sangat semena-mena bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Gimana ya nasib Hitsugaya selanjutnya?

Warning: OOC. **YAOI**. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer: Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

**You're our princess toushiro!**

Chap 2

Hitsugaya berjalan keluar sekolah dengan penuh emosi. Cowok kepala oranye yang di temuinya pada hari pertama sekolah di sana benar-benar membuatnya jengkel. 'Jangan sampai aku bertemu lagi dengan kepala oranye sial itu!' batin Hitsugaya. Jelas saja Hitsugaya marah besar. Sudah salah di kira cewek, di bilang pendek lagi. Gara-gara emosi yang sudah memuncak itu, Hitsugaya jadi tidak peduli dengan gosipnya yang sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah.

"Ah, Toushiro!" panggil seseorang. Hitsugaya berbalik dan melihat seorang kakek yang di kenalnya sebagai kakek baik hati.

"Yamamoto-sama!" ujar hitsugaya ceria. Segera di hampirinya kakek itu. "Yamamoto-sama, sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ini 'kan sekolah milikku, jadi tentu saja aku datang untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Dan sekalian untuk melihat keadaanmu" jawab Yamamoto. Hitsugaya nampak senang mengetahui hal itu. Dia 'pun berbincang-bincang dengan Yamamoto.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Yamamoto. Hitsugaya yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kebingungan mencari jawaban. Masa' dia mau bilang kalau di hari pertama dia sudah digosipin, dan juga sudah bertengkar dengan salah seorang murid? Otomatis, Hitsugaya berbohong.

"Hari pertamaku... Sangat menyenangkan kok, Yamamoto-sama!" jawab Hitsugaya bohong. Yamamoto yang tidak tahu tentang kenyataan, tentu saja percaya-percaya saja.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Yamamoto. Saat mereka tengah berbincang-bincang terdengar teriakan seseorang memanggil Yamamoto.

"KAKEK!" teriak orang itu. Yamamoto dan Hitsugaya 'pun kaget. Tapi ada yang membuat Hitsugaya lebih, lebih, dan lebih kaget lagi. Ternyata seorang cowok berkepala oranye berlari menghampiri mereka.

'Co, cowok itu kan?' batin Hitsugaya kaget. Yup! siapa lagi kalau bukan sang jeruk yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Kenapa kakek tidak bilang kalau datang kesini?" tanya Ichigo yang sudah tiba di hadapan Yamamoto. Kelihatannya dia tidak melihat Hitsugaya yang terhalangi oleh Yamamoto.

"Memangnya kenapa kakek harus bilang? Oh ya, waktunya tepat sekali ada yang mau kakek kenalkan padamu!" kata Yamamoto sambil berbalik ke arah Hitsugaya. "Perkenalkan, dia..." Yamamoto tidak bisa menyelesai kan kata-katanya saat sadar kalau Hitsugaya sudah tidak ada.

"Toushiro? Toushiro! Kau ada dimana?" teriak Yamamoto yang langsung celingak-celinguk mencari Hitsugaya. Sedang Ichigo cuma bisa mengernyitkan dahi. Heran akan tingkah kakeknya.

"Siapa sih yang kakek cari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu, orang yang ingin kakek kenalkan denganmu! Tapi, kemana dia sekarang?" jawab Yamamoto.

"Tapi, sejak tadi aku lihat kakek sendirian"

"Kakek tidak sendirian. Tadi, kakek bersama anak berbadan kecil" jawab Yamamoto lagi. Mendengar kata 'berbadan kecil', Ichigo jadi teringat akan Hitsugaya yang sudah menonjok pipinya.

"Kakek, sebaiknya jangan membicarakan tentang orang yang berbadan kecil dulu deh! Hari ini aku sedang malas membicarakannya" ucap Ichigo dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Sebenarnya..."

-Hitsugaya-

Hitsugaya masih saja berlari menuju ke asrama. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin terus berlari. Tapi, saat melihat Ichigo yang di panggilnya 'kepala oranye sialan'. Membuatnya ingin segera ngacir dari tempat itu tadi.

'Apa aku segitu nggak maunya ketemu sama kepala oranye sialan itu ya?' tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati. 'Akh! Sudahlah! Sebenarnya 'kan, aku cuma tidak mau Yamamoto-sama mengetahui aku habis bertengkar di hari pertamaku!' batin Hitsugaya. Dan Hitsugaya akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke asrama.

-Ichigo-

"Eh? Cowok mungil berambut putih?" tanya Yamamoto kaget.

"Iya, cowok itu seenaknya saja masuk ke kelas kami saat jam pelajaran!" cerita Ichigo pada kakeknya. Yamamoto terdiam. Dalam hati dia berpikir kalau itu pasti Hitsugaya. Well, pasti hampir nggak ada lagi kan yang ciri-cirinya berbadan mungil, bermata emerald, dan berambut putih.

"Ichigo sebenarnya, anak itulah yang ingin kakek kenalkan padamu!" ucap Yamamoto.

BRUUUSSS!

Ichigo yang tengah minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya kembali, karena kaget mendengarnya. Yamamoto cuma cengo melihatnya. 'Masa' kaget aja sampai kayak gitu?' batin Yamamoto. Ichigo segera mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Setelah itu dia langsung menghadap ke arah Yamamoto. Sorot matanya menunjukan kalau dia sedang kaget, heran, bingung, dll.

"Kakek bercanda kan?" tanya Ichigo memastikan.

"Untuk apa kakek bercanda. Nama anak itu Toushiro Hitsugaya!" jawab Yamamoto. Ichigo langsung menunjukan raut wajah kesal.

"Kakek, aku minta keluarkan dia dari Karakura High School!" pinta Ichigo pada kakeknya. Yamamoto hanya memandang Ichigo dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yamamoto singkat.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan, cowok itu membuatku sangat kesal kek! Bahkan dia sudah menonjok ku!" seru Ichigo. "Makanya, aku minta kakek mengeluarkannya!" sambungnya lagi.

"Sayang sekali, kakek tidak bisa melakukannya Ichigo" jawab Yamamoto.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Ichigo sambil setengah berteriak tidak terima.

"Kakek sudah berhutang nyawa pada Toushiro, Tapi dia tidak meminta imbalan apapun. Sedangkan kau?" Yamamoto terdiam sejenak. "Di banding dia, kau tidak ada apa-apanya Ichigo" sambungnya.

"Apa maksud kakek?" tanya Ichigo tidak terima. Yamamoto berdiri dan bermaksud pergi dari sana.

"Bagaimana 'pun, kakek tidak akan mengabulkan keinginanmu kali ini!" ujar Yamamoto tegas sebelum pergi. Ichigo hanya memandang kepergian kakeknya itu. Namun dalam hati dia berkata. 'Kalau kakek tidak mau mengeluarkannya, akan ku buat dia keluar dari Karakura high school karena keinginannya sendiri!'.

.

.

.

Langit mendung akhirnya menjelma menjadi hujan yang mengguyur kota Karakura. Hitsugaya keluar dari kamar asramanya karena tertarik akan rintik hujan. 'Hujan ya... Dari pada aku di kamar terus, lebih baik aku melihat hujan...' batin Hitsugaya.

"Wah, hujannya lumayan deras juga ya!" seru Hitsugaya saat keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak Hitsugaya terdiam memandang hujan yang rintik-rintik. "Oh ya, aku 'kan belum mengenal daerah asrama ini sepenuhnya. Lebih baik keliling saja!" ujar Hitsugaya. Segera di tutupnya pintu kamar, dan mulai berjalan. Tanpa di sadari seseorang memperhatikan kepergiannya. Ketika Hitsugaya hendak menuruni tangga, dia tergelincir akibat tangga yang basah.

"WUUUAAAA!" teriak Hitsugaya. Sebelum sempat jatuh seseorang telah memegang lengannya. Seorang cowok yang terbilang tinggi dengan rambut berwarna biru tua.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang kita kenal bernama Soujiro Kusaka. Hitsugaya tidak menjawab, malah terpaku pada wajah sang penolong.

"Hei?" panggil Kusaka lagi. Hitsugaya barulah tersadar.

"Eh? I, iya! Arigatou sudah menolongku!" jawab Hitsugaya. Kusaka hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kau anak yang salah masuk kelas tadi kan?" tanya Kusaka. Hitsugaya nampak kaget akan pertanyaan itu. Ternyata Hitsugaya sama sekali nggak sadar kalau Kusaka juga ada di kelas tadi.

"Eh, Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya balik Hitsugaya.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau aku juga ada di kelas tadi?"

"Jadi, kau teman si kepala oranye sialan itu?" seru Hitsugaya tidak percaya.

"Namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Wah, kau berani juga ya menonjoknya" puji Kusaka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu siapa namanya kok!" balas Hitsugaya dengan wajah kesal yang justru membuatnya tambah imut. Kusaka hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hitsugaya. Kayaknya dia benar-benar tertarik nih sama cowok mungil yang satu ini. Mereka 'pun lama berbincang-bincang.

"Oh, jadi kau itu murid baru ya, Toushiro" ujar Kusaka. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau juga tinggal di asrama? Apa rumahmu juga jauh dari sini?" tanya Hitsugaya. Kusaka hanya terdiam memandang rintik hujan.

"Bukan karena rumahku jauh. Tapi karena aku kabur dari rumah" jawab Kusaka yang membuat Hitsugaya sangat kaget. 'Kabur dari rumah? Kenapa ya?' batin Hitsugaya penasaran. Walau penasaran, Hitsugaya merasa kalau dia tidak berhak bertanya lebih jauh. Tapi tetap saja matanya menyiratkan keingin tahuan. Dan jelas Kusaka dapat melihatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kusaka tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tapi... Apa boleh?" tanya balik Hitsugaya. Kusaka hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku kabur dari rumah karena... Ayahku menikah lagi" ujar Kusaka. "Wanita itu jauh lebih muda darinya. Ketimbang menjadi Ibuku dia lebih pantas jadi kakakku. Aku menentang pernikahan mereka, hingga akhirnya aku kabur dari rumah. Tapi, seringkali orang suruhan ayahku datang untuk memintaku pulang. Ya... Walaupun aku terus menolak" sambungnya panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tidak di sangka olehnya. Ternyata Kusaka punya masalah seberat itu. Tapi, dia tetap bisa tersenyum.

"Kau itu beruntung Kusaka" ujar Hitsugaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kusaka heran.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dari sisi yang berbeda. Ayahmu masih ingin kau kembali, itu artinya dia pasti masih sangat menyayangimu. Mungkin dia memang egois. Tapi, pasti dia punya alasan sendiri. Coba saja kau bicara dengannya dulu" ujar Hitsugaya. Kusaka terperangah mendengar kata-kata Hitsugaya. Tak di sangka, cowok mungil itu mampu bicara begitu bijaksana.

"Gomen, jika aku terdengar menggurui. Semua keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu Kusaka" ucap Hitsugaya lagi sambil bermaksud pergi.

"Tunggu Toushiro!" Kusaka memanggil cowok mungil itu. Yang di panggil tentu saja menengok. "Mungkin besok kita bisa makan siang bersama, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kusaka.

Hitsugaya tersenyum lembut. "Boleh" jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, istirahat siang di taman belakang ya!" seru Kusaka penuh semangat. Hitsugaya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar asramanya. Tidak di lihatnya senyum hangat Kusaka semakin mengembang.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta padamu Toushiro... Kau, bagaikan seorang putri yang cantik dan penuh kelembutan..." ujar Kusaka pelan(author: hooo... jadi biar sudah nonjok Ichi tetap di bilang lembut ya?~ XP).

Hujan turun semakin deras. Berbagai perasaan menghiasi hati setiap orang. Cinta, kebahagian, kesedihan, kemarahan, dan lain-lain. Melebur bersama hujan yang menghiasi kota itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Hitsugaya berada di Karakura high school. Tetap tak ada respon dari para murid akan kehadirannya. Tapi bukan Hitsugaya namanya kalau tetap terpuruk dalam suatu keadaan yang menyusahkan.

Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi seseorang telah menjalankan rencananya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo Kurosaki. Pagi ini telah muncul satu rencana licik di pikirannya. Istirahat siang tiba. Hitsugaya bergegas meninggalkan kelas untuk bertemu dengan Kusaka di halaman belakang sesuai janji. Tapi saat dia keluar area gedung sekolah.

BYUUURRRR!

Entah datang dari mana? Tiba-tiba seember besar air menyiramnya dari atas. Hitsugaya jelas kaget. Dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas suara anak-anak yang menertawainya. Tubuhnya jelas basah kuyup. Seseorang yang memang dalang dari kejadian ini tersenyum menyeringai.

Hitsugaya hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan suara tawa murid lain yang menghantuinya. Tiba-tiba seorang murid memakaikan sebuah jas padanya. Hitsugaya menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ku, Kusaka..." ujarnya ketika melihat wajah orang itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kusaka dengan raut wajah cemas. Hitsugaya hendak menjawab. Tapi...

"KYAAAA! Blue roses?" teriak para siswi serempak. Hitsugaya tercengang, apa lagi para siswi itu berlari menghampirinya. Kusaka langsung bereaksi dengan menggendong Hitsugaya ala _'bridal styel'_.

"Kusaka ada apa ini?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Nanti akan ku jelaskan. Untuk sementara ini kita kabur dulu!" jelas Kusaka. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, akhirnya gerombolan siswi tadi tidak mengejar lagi. Kusaka segera menurunkan Hitsugaya dari gendongannya.

"Gomen Toushiro, gara-gara aku kau jadi susah begini" ucap Kusaka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Tadi, kau dengarkan kalau siswi-siswi itu menyebut 'blue roses'?"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Blue roses itu aku!" jawab Kusaka.

"..."

"..." hening. Sampai...

"Apa? Jadi yang sejak tadi di kejar oleh para siswi itu kau Kusaka?" teriaknya histeris tidak percaya.

"Ukh... Tenanglah sedikit Toushiro" ujar Kusaka menenangkan. "Sebenarnya aku dan ketiga temanku adalah anggota kelompok 'Roses Knight'. Yaitu kelompok yang memegang kuasa di sekolah ini" jelas Kusaka.

"Kuasa?" tanya Hitsugaya heran.

"Begitulah. Kami memegang kuasa bahkan melebihi guru dan kepala sekolah. Setiap anggotanya di lambangkan dengan bunga mawar yang berbeda-beda warna" terang Kusaka lebih lanjut.

"Oh... Lalu blue roses itu kau kan Kusaka?"

"Benar. Aku adalah blue roses. Renji adalah red roses, Byakuya adalah zakura roses, dan Ichigo yang merupakan pemimpin kami adalah orange roses"

"Renji? Byakuya? Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya yang merasa asing saat mendengar nama-nama itu.

"Mereka teman-temanku. Renji Abarai yang rambutnya merah dan seperti nanas. Byakuya Kuchiki yang berambut hitam panjang. Yang terakhir, Ichigo Kurosaki cowok berambut oranye yang kau tonjok kemarin" jelasnya lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya..." kata Hitsugaya sambil manggut-manggut paham.

"Begitulah, Ichigo adalah cucu dari pemilik Karakura high school ini"

"Cucu dari pemilik Karakura high school...?..." kaget Hitsugaya, 'Ja, jangan-jangan... Yang di maksud oleh Kusaka itu...'

"Ya, pemilik sekolah ini adalah Genryusai Sigekuni Yamamoto-sama" jawab Kusaka santai.

"Bo, bohong? Tidak mungkin Kurosaki itu cucu dari Yamamoto-sama!" Hitsugaya jelas kaget mendengar kenyataan itu. Secara, Yamamoto itukan orang yang memasukan-nya ke Karakura high school. Tapi, Hitsugaya sudah menonjok cucunya.

"Aku tidak bohong Toushiro. Memangnya kau kenal dengan Yamamoto-sama?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal! Sebenarnya... Yamamoto-sama adalah orang yang memasukan aku ke sekolah ini" jawab Hitsugaya.

"Eh? Kau sungguh-sungguh Toushiro?" kali ini Kusaka yang berteriak tidak percaya. Hitsugaya 'pun menceritakan hal yang di alaminya hingga bisa masuk ke Karakura high school ini pada Kusaka.

"Ternyata begitu ya ceritanya... Tidak kusangka, kalau yang memasukan kau ke Karakura high school itu Yamamoto-sama..." ujar Kusaka setelah mendengar cerita Hitsugaya.

"Tapi... **AKU MALAH MENONJOK CUCUNYA!"** histeris Hitsugaya.

"Tenang, tenang dulu Toushiro" ucap Kusaka menenangkan. "Lagi pula, awalnya kan bukan salahmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas" lanjutnya lagi.

"Begitu menurutmu Kusaka?" tanya Hitsugaya. Kusaka mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Memberikan keyakinan pada Hitsugaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, mendadak Kusaka teringat akan suatu hal.

"Hei Toushiro, aku rasa... Aku tahu siapa yang mengerjaimu sampai basah kuyup begini" Hitsugaya kaget akan pernyataan Kusaka.

"Memangnya, siapa yang mengerjaiku Kusaka?" tanya Hitsugaya. Kusaka terdiam, tapi itu tidaklah lama. Diapun menjawab.

"Yang mengerjaimu adalah... Ichigo" ujar Kusaka yang sangat membuat Hitsugaya kaget bercampur emosi. Padahal Yamamoto begitu baik padanya, tapi kenapa Ichigo justru mengerjainya.

"Apa sih maunya si kepala oranye sialan itu?" teriak Hitsugaya emosi. Dia benar-benar di buat kesal oleh Ichigo.

"Mungkin Ichigo bermaksud balas dendam padamu. Kau tahu kan, karena kau menonjoknya itu" jawab Kusaka.

"Tapi itu kan salahnya sendiri!" balas Hitsugaya. Walau terus mengelak, sebenarnya dalam hati Toushiro merasa takut. Bukan takut karena akan di kerjai oleh Ichigo habis-habisan. Tapi Hitsugaya takut jika sampai di keluarkan dari sekolah itu. Dia tidak mau sama sekali membuat orang tuanya kecewa.

"Bagaimana jika aku sampai di keluarkan..?..." ujar Hitsugaya lirih. Kusaka terdiam memandang Hitsugaya yang tertunduk lesu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tekat muncul di benaknya. Di peluknya Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya tentunya sangat kaget dengan tingkah Kusaka.

"Ku, Kusaka?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Jangan khawatir... Seorang putri sepertimu tidak pantas bersedih. Aku berjanji... aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu... Tidak akan kubiarkan setetes air matamu 'pun mengalir..." ucap Kusaka lembut.

Hitsugaya tambah tercekat dengan kata-kata Kusaka tadi. Tapi... Entah mengapa, dia merasa tenang mendengarnya.

"Aku ini cowok Kusaka. Jadi aku ini bukan putri!" balas Hitsugaya.

"Bagiku, kau tetaplah seorang putri..." ujar Kusaka lagi. Di arahkannya tubuh Hitsugaya menghadap ke arahnya. Di ambilnya tangan kanan Hitsugaya. dan di kecupnya lembut punggung tangan cowok mungil itu.

"You're my princess, Toushiro" ucap Kusaka. Hitsugaya terpana dengan tingkah laku dan kata-kata Kusaka. Wajahnya di hiasi semburat merah, yang justru membuatnya tambah manis!

Di balik sebuah pohon di dekat Kusaka dan Hitsugaya. Seseorang dengan bola mata coklatnya menatap benci kearah mereka. Ichigo perlahan berjalan menghampiri ke dua orang itu. Suara langkah kaki seseorang menarik perhatian Kusaka dan Hitsugaya. Mereka jelas menoleh keasal suara itu. Detik berikutnya pandangan mereka terpaku pada orang itu.

"Pertunjukan yang hebat sekali" ujar Ichigo dengan nada dan senyum mencemooh, tentunya sambil bertepuk tangan seakan baru saja menonton drama yang luar biasa.

"Ichigo?" tanya Kusaka.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk berhianat ya Kusaka?" tanya Ichigo. "Kau lebih memilih kurcaci berambut putih ini, ketimbang para anggota Roses Knight?" sambungnya lagi sambil menatap dingin ke arah Kusaka dan Hitsugaya.

"Hei, kepala oranye sialan! Siapa yang kau panggil 'kurcaci berambut putih', hah?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak terima.

"Kau sendiri, memangnya siapa yang kau panggil 'kepala oranye sialan'. Huh?" balas Ichigo yang juga tidak terima di panggil begitu.

"Tentu saja kau! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau kau adalah cucu dari Yamamoto-sama!"

"Huh! Benar saja, ternyata memang kau orang yang di maksud oleh kakekku!" balas Ichigo lagi. "Kemarin kau sudah menonjokku. Tapi sekarang..." tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tidak takut sama sekali. Hatinya mantap tidak akan mundur. Tapi...

**GREP!**

Kusaka menahan kepalan tangan Ichigo dengan satu tangan. Membuat pemuda kepala jeruk itu, dan Hitsugaya kaget.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani menyakitinya Ichigo" ujar Kusaka dingin. Di hempaskannya tangan Ichigo.

"Cih! Apa maumu Kusaka?" emosi Ichigo.

"Mauku? Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah berani menyakitinya Ichigo. Karena... Akulah yang akan melindunginya" ujar Kusaka.

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Moshi moshi! Hana kembali datang nih!

All: Yah... ini anak kok balik lagi sih?

Hana: Hiks... jahat banget sih sama Hana... *nangis guling-guling gaje*

Ichi: Woi! Ngapain nangis sampai begitunya?

Hana: Hiks... habisnya nggak ada yang mau menghargai Hana sih Ichi...

Ichi: Berapa kali sih mesti aku bilangin? Jangan panggil aku Ichi! Tapi harusnya Ichigo!

Hana: Habisnya kepanjangan sih~~~

Ichi: Dasar! Nanti aku panggil 'Hanabi' lho!

Hana: *ngacungin Yume Hana ke lehernya Ichi*

Ichi: Hiiieeee~~~ *merinding*

Hana: Jangan coba-coba memanggilku 'Hanabi', kalau masih ingin hidup... *nada bicara dingin* (kayaknya Hana sudah berubah jadi Yume Hana nih!)

Ichi: I, iya... Tapi memangnya kenapa sih? Itu kan namamu!

Hana: Karena banyak yang mengira arti namaku itu kembang api. Padahal arti namaku sebenarnya itu Hana(bunga) & bi(cantik). Jadi, artinya bunga yang cantik!

Ichi: Hoooo... begitu toh! Ok deh, nggak bakal aku panggil Hanabi lagi!

Hana: Kalau masih sayang nyawa memang harusnya begitu! Kalau nggak... aku dan Yume Hana bakal jadiin Ichi jeruk cincang!

Ichi: Iya, iya...*pasrah*

Hana: Ok, sekian dari Hana dan Ichi! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Dan di karenakan Hana sudah kelas 3SMP, Hana jadi nggak bisa apdet dan publish teratur lagi... jadi sekali lagi, maaf ya!

Oh ya, hampir aja kelupaan! Kalau ada di antara para readers yang mau bermurah hati menyumbangkan ide atau jalan cerita untuk fic Hana ini, silahkan saja masukkan ke riview! Karena pikiran Hana sedang gersang ide nih!

Akhir kata...

**Riview pleas! (^_^)b**


	3. starting problem!

Summary: Kusaka berjanji akan melindungi Hitsugaya. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, ada anggota Roses Knight lain yang tertarik pada Hitsugaya!. Gimana ya nasib Hitsugaya selanjutnya?

Warning: AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. Don't like, Don't read

Rate: T

Disclamer: Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

**You're our princess toushiro!**

_"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau berani menyakitinya Ichigo," ujar Kusaka dingin. Di hempaskannya tangan Ichigo._

_"Cih! Apa maumu Kusaka?" emosi Ichigo._

_"Mauku? Sudah kubilang, jangan pernah berani menyakitinya Ichigo. Karena... Akulah yang akan melindunginya," ujar Kusaka._

Chap 3

Ichigo memandang Kusaka penuh emosi. Sedang Kusaka hanya menatapnya datar. Hitsugaya yang bingung harus berbuat apa hanya bisa berdiam diri. Aura disana, tiba-tiba saja berubah mencekam. Pandangan lelaki berambut oranye dan berambut biru tua itu saling terpaku penuh kebencian.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti temanku sendiri, Kusaka. Jadi, sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur!" ujar Ichigo getas.

"Akupun tidak ingin menyakitimu. Tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Toushiro," balas Kusaka tanpa rasa takut.

"Kau mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita hanya untuk kurcaci ini, hah?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji... aku akan melindunginya,"

"Kau mengecewa'kanku, Kusaka..." Ichigo akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik pergi. Tapi sebelumnya, dia melirik Hitsugaya tajam. "Kau akan menderita, kurcaci berambut putih.." desisnya tajam. Setelah Ichigo menghilang dari pandangan. Hitsugaya menatap Kusaka penuh kebingungan.

"Kusaka, kenapa tadi kau bilang begitu? Padahal kau sendiri tahu'kan, akan sangat berbahaya kalau terlibat masalah dengan Kurosaki!" tanya Hitsugaya khawatir.

"Hm... tidak apa, Toushiro. Itu bukan masalah," ujarnya sambil mengelus rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"Bukan masalah apanya? Kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam masalahku! Aku tidak ingin merepot'kanmu!" tegasnya.

"Sudahlah. Sesuai janjiku, aku akan melindungimu. Tidak peduli panah ataupun peluru sekali'pun, aku akan melindungimu dari semua itu..." Kusaka tersenyum lembut. Memang sudah lama sekali senyum itu tidak terpampang di wajahnya. _'Aku sadar... aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Toushiro... aku akan selalu menjagamu... you're my princess, Toushiro...' _tambahnya dalam hati.

Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Bisa dirasa'kan, detak jantungnya yang seakan tidak normal. _'Kusaka... a-aku kenapa sih? Tapi... aku percaya... kau akan menepati janjimu itu'kan...' _ pikirnya.

"Hei! Bajumu basah kuyub, kalau tidak cepat di ganti bisa kena flu, lho!" saran Kusaka.

"Eh, i-iya juga!" kemudian Kusaka mengantar Hitsugaya kembali ke asrama untuk berganti pakaian.

Ichigo menghentak'kan kakinya penuh amarah. Langkahnya begitu keras hingga terdengar jelas di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bukan hanya langkah kaki, tapi juga umpatan dan makian yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya 'pun masih tetap tajam.

"Kurcaci sialan! Kurcaci sialan!" itulah yang dikatakannya sepanjang perjalanan. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa Kusaka, salah satu sahabatnya itu akan berkhianat. Apa lagi mengingat kakeknya yang sudah menegas'kan, bahwa Hitsugaya tidak akan di keluarkan dari Karakura high school.

"Ichigo!" tiba-tiba terdengar sesorang memanggil Ichigo dari arah belakang. Dengan malas, pemuda berambut oranye itu menoleh. Di dapatinya Renji dan Byakuya berjalan mendekat.

"Renji, Byakuya, ada urusan apa?" tanya Ichigo ogah-ogahan.

"Woi, kenapa _badmood_ gitu sih, Ichigo?" heran Renji.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau lihat Kusaka tidak? Sejak tadi kami sibuk mencarinya," ujar Byakuya.

"Huh! Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu!" jawab Ichigo tambah emosi, dan kembali melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Byakuya dan Renji yang di landa kebingungan. _'Kenapa sih, si kepala oranye itu?' _pikir mereka.

"Ichigo BM, Kusaka entah ada di mana? Kenapa sih mereka semua?" Renji bertanya heran.

"Kalau Ichigo sih sudah biasa. Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu," saran Byakuya. Kedua orang itupun kembali berlalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh lakukan apapun pada kurcaci itu. Yang pasti, buat di menderita!" ucap Ichigo pada orang yan berada di seberang telepon.

"_Kami mengerti, Kurosaki-sama. Serahkan saja pada kami,"_ balas orang itu.

"Kutunggu hasil kerja kalian," setelah mengatakan itu. Ichigo memutus sambungan. Senyum seringai penuh kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya. Entah apa yang di rencanakannya kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah menghampiri kota Karakura kembali. Tapi itu bukanlah hari yang indah untuk seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya. Inilah hari-hari buruknya akan di mulai.

Bel tanda mulainya jam pelajaran berbunyi. Semua murid masuk kedalam kelas masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Hitsugaya. Pintu kelasnya terbuka. Seorang guru masuk kekelas itu. Namun sebelum pelajaran di mulai, guru itu justru memanggil Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya, kau di panggil ke kelas khusus," ujar garu itu. Semua murid ternganga._ 'Kelas khusus? Itu'kan kelas para Roses Knight!'_ pikir yang lain. Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Apa lagi yang akan menimpanya sekarang? Tapi dia percaya, kalau Kusaka pasti tidak akan membiarkan hal yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Secara perlahan, Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas khusus itu. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai melanda pikirannya. Jika bukan demi _okaa-san_ dan _otou-san_nya, pasti dia sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Dari pada berurusan dengan kepala oranye itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, sampailah Hitsugaya di depan pintu kelas yang berbeda dengan pintu kelas yang lainnya. Pintu kelas yang pernah di masukinya pada hari pertama berada di Karakura _high school_. Di tariknya nafas panjang sebelum memegang kenop pintu kelas itu.

"Permisi..." sapanya pelan.

"Sudah datang rupanya."

Grep! Seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya dan menariknya dengan keras kedalam kelas. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget akan apa yang terjadi.

Blam! Pintu kembali tertutup. Di depan pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu, berdiri seorang Ichigo Kurosaki dengan senyum menyeringai.

"K-kau...?" Hitsugaya tergagap. Di lihatnya sekeliling, Kusaka tidak ada di sana. Yang ada hanya sang kepala oranye, Byakuya, dan Renji saja.

"Mencari seseorang? Asal tahu saja, Kusaka sedang tidak ada di sini. Jadi jangan berharap ada yang menolongmu!" tutur Ichigo. Hitsugaya tambah kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Jangan ganggu anak ini lagi," nasihat Byakuya.

"Kau ini, Ichigo. Masa' karena masalah sepele saja sudah dendam," tambah Renji.

"Diam kalian! Akan kutunjukkan sebuah tontonan yang menarik!" bantah Ichigo. Di dekatinya Hitsugaya yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Hei, kurcaci, kami sedang bosan. Jadi kuharap kau mau menghibur kami!" ucap Ichigo.

Urat kemarahan Hitsugaya kembali terbentuk. Hitsugaya kembali mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga ke arah kepalan tangan. Kemudian di arahkannya kepalan tangan itu kembali pada Ichigo. Tapi dengan mudah, Ichigo menahannya.

"Jangan anggap enteng aku. Cukup sekali kau memukulku. Berikutnya tidak akan pernah berhasil," ujar Ichigo dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar. "Sekarang, turuti permintaanku. Karena aku sudah memintanya dengan cara baik-baik!" kembali di cengkramnya keras tangan cowok mungil itu, hingga membuat Hitsugaya meringis sakit.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Naik ke atas meja itu, dan nyanyikan lagu untuk kami!"

"Apa yang membuatmu ber-pikir aku mau melakukannya?"

"Karena tidak akan ada yang menolongmu saat ini," Hitsugaya berdecak kesal. Memang benar yang di katakan Ichigo saat ini. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Mau, tidak mau, dia harus mengikuti perintah Ichigo.

Hitsugaya 'pun menaiki salah satu meja di kelas itu. Renji dan Byakuya berusaha menolongnya dengan menyuruh Ichigo untuk membebaskannya. Tapi, itu hanya di balas dengan penolakan Ichigo.

"Nyanyikan lagu yang bagus untuk kami, ya!" seru Ichigo sambil tertawa menang. Hitsugaya membuang nafas berat.

_Juuroku de kimi to ai_

_Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne_

_Hirahira to maiochiru_

_Sakura no hanabira no shita de_

Satu demi satu lirik lagu Sakura Biyori dilantunkannya. Ini adalah lagu yang sering dia dengar keluar dari mulut okaa-sannya. Ichigo, Byakuya, dan Renji terpaku oleh suara Hitsugaya yang bagaikan suara malaikat itu. Suara yang ringan dan tanpa beban itu seakan menghanyutkan mereka. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, suara Hitsugaya benar-benar lembut.

_Aitakute kakenuketa_

_Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya_

_Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa_

_Ima mo kawaranu mama_

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"_

_Kaze ni yurete maimodoru_

_Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni_

_Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_

_Suki deshita suki deshita_

_Egao sakisometa kimi ga_

_Boku dake ga shitte ita_

_Migigawa yawarakana ibasho_

_Sakura no shita no yakusoku_

_"rainen mo koko ni koyou" tte_

_Nando mo tashikameatta kedo_

_Ima mo hatasenu mama_

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"_

_Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru_

_Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa_

_Ano hi to onaji momo-iro no sora_

_Oikaketa hibi no naka ni_

_Kizamareta ashiato wa_

_Nani yori mo kakegae no nai takaramono_

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"_

_Kaze ni yurete maimodoru_

_Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite_

_Namida ga komiageta_

_Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"_

_Kaze ni yurete maimodoru_

_Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite_

_Miageta saki wa momo-iro no sora_

Tanpa mereka sadari, Hitsugaya sudah menyelesaikan lagunya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa terheran-heran memandang tiga cowok yang membatu itu. Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari bakat menyanyi yang dia punya.

"Hei, aku sudah selesai!" ujar Hitsugaya agak keras.

"Ekh? A-apa? Sudah selesai toh!" jawab Ichigo agak kaget karena seruan Hitsugaya. Byakuya dan Renji juga langsung sadar.

"Jadi sekarang, aku sudah boleh kembali ke kelas'kan?" tanya pemuda mungil itu seraya turun dari atas meja.

"Apa katamu? Hei, tunggu dulu! Suaramu tadi itu jelek sekali! Kau mengecewakan!" bohong Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau tidak salah ngomong? Jelas-jelas suaranya tadi seperti suara malaikat-!" ujar Renji refleks dan langsung di hadiahi tendangan oleh Ichigo.

"Urusai!" bentak Ichigo pada Renji. Sedang Byakuya terus memandang Hitsugaya. Dia benar-benar terpesona pada cowok mungil ini.

'_Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memandangnya? Apa aku jadi jatuh cinta padanya?'_ pkir Byakuya

"Hah..?" ternyata Hitsugaya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan maksud Renji.

"Yang pasti, kami sama sekali tidak terhibur!" ujar Ichigo setelah puas menendang Renji.

"Salahmu sendiri, siapa juga yang menyuruhku bernyanyi!" balas Hitsugaya tak mau kalah.

"HEH! Berani kau melawanku?"

"Siapa juga yang takut! Sudahlah! Jangan menggangguku lagi!" Hitsugaya melenggang pergi. Sebuah ide licik kembali terlintas di pikiran Ichigo. Dia melihat ada sebotol air yang tutupnya sudah terbuka. Di raihnya botol air itu, dengan maksud mau mengguyur Hitsugaya.

"Rasakan ini!" di siramnya Hitsugaya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Set! Seseorang terlebih dulu memakaikan Hitsugaya sebuah jas untuk melindunginya. Hitsugaya tentunya kaget saat mendapati seorang cowok berambut hitam panjang melindunginya dengan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan sebuah jas.

"Byakuya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesal Ichigo. Tapi yang di tanya hanya tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Hitsugaya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"I-iya, arigatou. Gomen, jas milikmu jadi basah kuyub..." jawab Hitsugaya malu-malu.

"Bukan masalah. Namaku Byakuya Kuchiki," Byakuya mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya..." Hitsugaya menyalami Byakuya. Aura hangat dan menenangkan muncul di sekitar mereka. _'Tunggu dulu, kok rasanya ada yang kelupaan ya?'_ batin Hitsugaya.

Dan benar saja! Sang jeruk kini tambah berapi-api karena di kacangin.

"WOI! Jangan seenaknya ngacangin orang napa!" seru Ichigo tambah emosi.

"Oh, ada apa Ichigo?" tanya Byakuya. Kelihatannya, Byakuya benar-benar tidak mendengarkan Ichigo.

"Apa, apa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya! Kenapa kau malah melindungi kurcaci itu?"

"Karena..." senyum terukir di wajah tampan Byakuya. Di tariknya tubuh Hitsugaya hingga jatuh kedalam pelukan. Dan kecupnya lembut pipi Hitsugaya. "_He is my princess,_" sambungnya lagi.

Hitsugaya cuma bisa cengo _plus blushing_. Ichigo dan Renji mangap-mangap kayak ikan. _'Byakuya yang sikapnya tenang dan dewasa kok bisa kayak gini sih? Kesambet apaan nih?'_ batin mereka.

"Mulai sekarang, bukan hanya aku yang akan menjaganya, Ichigo," tiba-tiba saja, Kusaka masuk kekelas itu.

"Kusaka?" kaget Hitsugaya.

"Maaf aku telat, Toushiro. Tapi sepertinya sudah ada yang menolongmu," balas Kusaka sambil tersenyum kearah Byakuya, yang di balas sebuah anggukan oleh Byakuya.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih?" emosi Ichigo semakin memuncak.

"Seperti yang kami bilang sebelumnya..." ucap Kusaka.

"Kami akan melindunginya..." sambung Byakuya.

"Karena..." ujar Kusaka menggantung. Dengan mendadak, mereka membungkuk Hormat di depan Hitsugaya.

"_You're our princess, Toushiro,_" ujar mereka bersamaan. Hitsugaya membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Byakuya Kuchiki dan Soujiro Kusaka. _Zakura rose_ dan _Blue rose_, telah berjanji untuk melindungi sang _princess_, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Hal ini sama saja mengacungkan bendera pemberontak pada seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya pada Toushiro? Akankah sang _Hime_ bisa hidup bahagia bersama pangeran yang sesungguhnya?

**TO BE COUNTINUE**

Hana: Moshi-moshi minna-san! *lambai-lambai gaje*

Ichi: Hoi, hoi! Lama banget nggak updet?

Hana: Ah, Ichi! Lama nggak ketemu!

Ichi: Iya, iya. Gara-gara kamu sibuk mau ujian'kan?

Hana: He-eh! Ngomong-ngomong... *ngelirik amplop-amplop yang di bawa Ichi* apaan tuh?

Ichi: Oh, ini? Ini surat untukmu.

Hana: Su-surat untuk Hana?

Kyo: *muncul tiba-tiba* Siapa yang berani ngirimin Hana surat? *cemburu mode:ON*

Hana&Ichi: Kyo? Muncul dari mana nie? *kaget*

Kyo: Jadi... siapa yang berani mengirimi Hana surat hah?

Ichi: Sabar dulu, Kyo. Jangan mudah terbakar api cemburu.

Kyo: Si-siapa juga yang cemburu! *_blushing_*

Hana: Sudah, sudah! Jadi surat dari siapa itu Ichi?

Ichi: Huuuuummm... dari Byakuya, Kusaka, Renji, dan Toushiro.

Hana: Hoe? Kok chara yang aku pakai pada ngirim surat segala?

Ichi: Meneketehe. Mending kita baca aja suratnya!

Hana: Ok! *buka-bukain amplop* pertama, dari Byakuya Kuchiki. _'Kaori, berani-beraninya kau membuaku jadi super OCC gitu, heh?' _*nelen ludah* i-ini sih surat ancaman!

Ichi: Berikutnya dari Kusaka. _'Kaori-chan, terima kasih sudah membuat adegan KusaHitsu!' _*nyobek-nyobek suratnya Kusaka* huh! Adegan gitu aja seneng! *ngiri* hei, Hana! Kau bilang ini fic pairnya IchiHitsu! Kenapa malah ada adegan KusaHitsu dan ByakuHitsu sih!

Hana: Huh! Dasar bakamikan! IchiHitsu tuh pair puncaknya tahu! *jitak Ichi*

Ichi: Su-sungguh? *mata berbinar*

Hana: ho-oh! Sudahlah, serahin aja ke Hana! Yups, berikutnya Dari Renji! _'Hana! Kenapa peranku dikit banget sih! Kalu nggak niat masukin aku, ya nggak usah dimasukin donk!'._ Ukh! Dasar babon tak tahu terima kasih! *Yume Hana mode:ON*

Ichi: *mundur-mundur takut* Ga-gawat, Yume Hana sudah keluar, moga-moga aja si Renji masih di beri keselamatan oleh yang maha kuasa... yang terakhir, dari Toushiro! *baca penuh semangat* _'Kaori, kenapa kau tega sekali sih menyiksaku?'_.

Hana: Nyaaaaaaa~ X3 gomen, Hitsu-kun! Habisnya diriku suka melihatmu menderita sih! #PLAK#

Ichi: Wah tega sekali kau, Hana!

Hana: Ya sudahlah! Banyak readers yang nanya, apa fic ini terinspirasi dari drama Korea BBF? Yups! 100! Kalian semua memang readers yang sangat jeli! Oya, Hana butuh bantuan dari para readers nih. Kalau ada yang punya saran buat bikin Hitsu-kun sengsara, kasih tahu Hana ya!

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Dan di karenakan Hana sudah kelas 3SMP, Hana jadi nggak bisa apdet dan publish teratur lagi... jadi sekali lagi, maaf ya!

Yang penting... **REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)b**


	4. Maybe, I love You?

**Summary:** Terjadi hal tak terduga pada Hitsugaya! kembali salah satu hati anggota Roses Knight tertarik padanya! Semi-M, tapi sueeeerrr deh! Nggak bakal nyampek ke rate-M kok!

**Warning:** AU. OOC. **Shonen-ai**. Don't like, Don't read

**Rate:** T

**Disclamer:** Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

**You're our princess toushiro!**

Chap 4

Hitsugaya kembali membuang nafas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang tak terduga. Selinting memori siang tadi kembali menghampirinya. Ya, tanpa di sangka-sangka, Kusaka dan Byakuya yang merupakan anggota _Roses Knight_, grup yang memegang kuasa sekolah, berjanji akan melindunginya.

Buat para cewek sih, mungkin akan berpikir kalau hidup Hitsugaya bagaikan cerita dongeng. Dimana sepasang ksatria telah berjanji untuk melindungi sang putri. Tapi, hey! Ini kehidupan nyata! Nggak bisa di bandingkan dengan cerita dongeng yang kebanyakan—ralat—selalu berakhir _happy ending_!

Hitsugaya kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kenapa masalahnya jadi runyam gini sih? Padahal masalah awalnyakan hanya dia yang salah masuk kelas pada hari pertama di Karakura high school. Ok, ok, mungkin dia juga ikut ambil dalih pada masalah itu, karena telah menonjok Ichigo yang mengatainya cewek.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Nama itu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya kalau Ichigo adalah cucu Yamamoto yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang kakek yang sangat baik. Sedang Ichigo? Brandal, suka seenaknya, pendendam, dan mungkin masih banyak sifat busuk Ichigo yang belum diketahuinya. Buruk! Buruk! Ichigo itukan nekat, entah cara apa yang akan dipakainya untuk menyengsarakan Hitsugaya lagi.

Kini Hitsugaya berjalan dengan lesu menuju asramanya. Di saat melewati daerah yang lumayan sepi, entah siapa yang membekap mulutnya dan menariknya kearah tempat gelap dan semakin sepi. Hitsugaya membelalakkan sepasang permata emerald miliknya. Dia mencoba meronta sekuat tenaga, tapi orang yang sepertinya akan menculiknya(dia pikir) memiliki tenaga yang jauh lebih besar.

"Diam," desis orang itu tajam.

"Itu benar, diamlah Hitsugaya-_kun_," suara yang berbeda. Berarti mereka lebih dari satu. Hitsugaya tercekat, bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa tahu namanya? Dia kembali meronta lebih kuat. Panik. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya saat ini. Hitsugaya dibawa keujung gang kecil yang gelap. Jelas tak mungkin ada yang akan melewati gang itu. _'Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?'_ batinnya. Setelah sampai diujung gang itu, tubuh Hitsugaya dilempar dengan keras. Hitsugaya merintih saat kepalanya bertemu kontak dengan dinding gang yang bisa dipastikan sangat keras.

"Si—siapa kalian?" tanya Hitsugaya. Ternyata yang membawanya, adalah seorang pria berambut coklat, dan seorang pria jangkung berambut putih keungu-unguan, dengan senyum yang bagaikan rubah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, Hitsugaya-_kun_. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah... Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari kami," ujar orang berambut coklat itu. Hitsugaya tercekat saat mendengar deret terakhir kalimat itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya saat ini? Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. "Gin, kau pegang dia. Aku yang akan mulai," ucap pria berambut coklat itu lagi.

"Tentu, Aizen-_san_. Asal aku juga dapat giliranku nanti," balas orang berwajah rubah itu.

"Tenang saja. Masalah itu tidak perlu kau khawatirkan, Gin," kembali orang berambut coklat menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa berusaha mundur menjauh dari kedua orang didepannya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena bagian belakangnya adalah tembok. Dengan sigap, orang berwajah rubah menahan sepasang tangan mungil Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Hitsugaya tambah panik.

"Kami akan membuatmu menderita. Karena itulah yang di inginkan oleh Kurosaki-_sama_," jawab pria berambut coklat itu. Hitsugaya merasa semakin tak percaya. _'Kurosaki? Apa mungkin maksud mereka adalah Ichigo Kurosaki?'_ tanya-nya panik dalam hati.

"A—apa maksud kalian adalah Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya dengan nada bergetar.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya kau sudah tahu ya," balas orang berwajah rubah yang masih menahan sepasang tangan mungilnya.

"Benar. Kurosaki-_sama_ bilang, kami boleh lakukan apapun agar kau menderita," sambung pria berambut coklat.

"Kali..an mau a—apa..?" Hitsugaya bertanya takut-takut. Tersirat bayangan buruk dalam benaknya. Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Hitsugaya, pria berambut coklat melakukan hal yang tidak terduga! Perlahan dia melepas kancing seragam Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mencoba meronta lebih kuat. Tapi pria berwajah rubah masih setia menahan tangannya kuat.

**"HENTIKAN!"**

BUUUAAAAKKKK!

"Ugh..." pria berambut coklat jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Nampak sesosok nanas merah tengah memegang sebatang kayu!**#PLAK# ***di hajar Zabimaru*

Ok, _gomenasai_! Yang benar, nampak seorang cowok berambut merah dan dikuncir tinggi bagai nanas. Di tangannya terdapat sebatang kayu. Nampaknya kayu itu baru saja digunakannya untuk memukul belakang kepala pria berambut coklat yang mungkin akan me-_**** _(_readers_ pasti udah tahu kan?) Hitsugaya.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali!" pria berwajah rubah itu segera menghampiri cowok yang kita kenal bernama Renji Abarai, dengan kepalan tangan yang melayang diudara. Dengan sigap Renji menghindarinya, dan berbalik menyerang dengan batang kayu ditangannya. Dan pria berwajah rubah itupun juga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Renji pada Hitsugaya. Tubuh Hitsugaya masih bergetar ketakutan. Kejadian barusan bagai mimpi buruk, yang sayangnya adalah kenyataan. Hitsugaya mengangguk, perlahan dia mencoba bangun. Tapi kakinya terasa begitu lemas hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk kembali. Renji menatapnya prihatin.

"Te..rima... Kasih..." ujarnya pelan. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan suaranya agak parau. Mungkin saat ini dia menangis karena takut.

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan," Renji segera membantu Hitsugaya bangun. "Apa sebaiknya kuantar kau keasrama?" tawar Renji.

"Tidak perlu..." tapi berdiri saja susah, gimana jalannya coba? Itulah yang dipikirkan Renji. Tanpa banyak kompromi, Renji langsung menggendong Hitsugaya bridal styel. "A—Abarai, turunkan aku..." pinta Hitsugaya pelan.

"Tidak!" Renji menjawab tegas. "Tidak mungkin kau menuju asrama dengan kaki lemas tanpa tulang begitu! Akan kuantar kau sampai kamar asramamu!"

"Kau tak perlu lakukan ini... Kau tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku..." tubuh Hitsugaya bergetar dalam gendongan Renji. Mereka lama saling berdiam diri.

"Mereka... Orang suruhan Ichigo kan?" Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pelan. Renji menghela nafas yang sepertinya cukup berat. "Ichigo memang seenaknya. Tapi tidak kusangka, dia akan pakai cara semacam ini. Ini sudah keterlaluan!" geram Renji.

"_Arigatou_... Kalau kau tidak menolongku tadi... Aku..." tubuh Hitsugaya kembali begetar. Suaranya serak, air matanya menetes, dia sangat takut tadi. "_Arigatou_... _Arigatou_..." Hitsugaya terus mengulang kata-kata yang sama.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Sekarang orang-orang brengsek itu sudah tidak ada! Berhentilah menangis!" ujar Renji menenangkan.

"Kenapa..? Padahal Kurosaki itu temanmu... Kenapa kau malah menolongku yang dibenci oleh Kurosaki..?" Renji diam. Dia merasa bingung untuk menjawab.

"Aku memang teman Ichigo. Begitu juga Kusaka dan Byakuya. Tapi hanya karena kami teman, bukan berarti kami sama dengan Ichigo. Dan juga bukan berarti kami akan membela Ichigo walau dia salah!" terang Renji. "Karenanya, jangan khawatir. Kusaka dan Byakuya sudah bilang akan melindungimu'kan? Mereka pasti akan menepati janji mereka! Kau bisa percaya itu! Dan..." Renji menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap sepasang permata berwarna emerald itu. "Dan kalau kau izinkan... Aku juga ingin melindungimu..."

"A—Abarai..."

"Matamu benar-benar indah ya... Sekarang aku tahu, kenapa Kusaka dan Byakuya bisa jatuh cinta padamu," ujar Renji dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Bolehkan? Kalau aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Toushiro?"

"Kau... Bercandakan..?"

"Tidak! Aku sungguh-sungguh! Kau sudah merebut hatiku, Toushiro." Renji menunduk dan mengecup dahi Hitsugaya lembut. Hitsugaya hanya bisa membisu dengan wajah _blushing_. Nggak disangka, ada lagi anggota _Roses Knight_ yang jatuh cinta padanya. Alhasil, selama perjalan menuju asrama, Hitsugaya nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa!

"Toushiro!" Kusaka berteriak memanggil sang pemuda mungil dalam gendongan Renji. "Renji? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dengan Toushiro?" tanya Kusaka khawatir. Sejak tadi, Kusaka terus mencari-cari Toushiro diasrama, tapi tidak ketemu.

"Kusaka, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Semuanya berkat Abarai," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Sungguh, tidak apa?" tanya Kusaka khawatir. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Abarai, _arigatou_. Kau bisa turunkan aku sekarang?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Renji.

"Baiklah," Renji segera menurunkan Hitsugaya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Toushiro," sarannya.

"Ya. Sekali lagi _arigatou_," Hitsugaya menunduk kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kusaka masih menatap pemuda mungil itu khawatir.

"Renji, sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Haahhh..." Renji membuang nafas. "Akan kuceritakan Kusaka, tapi kita sebaiknya bicarakan ini dikamarmu saja. Tidak baik jika ada yang mendengar hal ini," Kusaka dan Renji segera menuju kamar asrama Kusaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A—A PA?" Kusaka bertanya penuh keterkejutan saat mendengar penjelasan Renji.

"Begitulah ceritanya."

"Ichigo sudah kelewat batas! Tak akan kuampuni dia!" Kusaka berteriak marah. Dia benar-benar membenci Ichigo saat ini!

"Aku juga sangat marah, Kusaka. Kita harus berbuat sesuatu!"

"Kita?" Kusaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Karena yang berjanji akan melindungi Hitsugaya hanya dirinya dan Byakuya saja'kan?

"Uhm... Itu..." Renji menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "AKH! Sudahlah! Aku mengaku, aku juga tertarik pada Toushiro!" jawab Renji frustasi.

"Wah, sainganku bertambah lagi nih!" canda Kusaka dengan pose berpikir.

"Jangan bercanda, Kusaka! Bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini?" raut wajah Kusaka langsung berubah serius. Kemarahan kembali menguasainya.

"Yang pasti aku tidak akan memaafkan Ichigo kali ini! Besok akan kuhajar dia!" geram Kusaka.

"Aku juga tidak bisa memaafkan kelakuannya kali ini! Kau tahu? Tadi Toushiro begitu ketakutan!" Renjipun ikut geram.

"Apa Toushiro akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Kusaka penuh kekhawatiran pada pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Apa maksud kalian gagal?" tanya yang lebih menyerupai bentak oleh Ichigo pada seseorang dibalik telpon.

_"Maafkan kami, Kurosaki-sama. Tapi tadi ada orang yang menolongnya. Dan itu tidak kami duga sama sekali!"_ jawab orang disebrang telpon.

"Itu harusnya tidak jadi alasan'kan? Memang berapa orang yang menolongnya tadi?"

_"Uhm... Itu... Satu orang, Kurosaki-sama..."_

"_WHAT?_ Satu orang, dan kalian tak bisa mengalahkannya?" geram Ichigo.

_"I—iya..."_

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Kalian tidak akan kubayar sebelum aku mendengar kabar baik!"

_"Hai'! Kurosa—"_ belum sempat orang diseberang telpon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ichigo telah memutus sambungan telpon terlebih dahulu. Dia benar-benar kesal pada orang bayarannya yang ternyata tidak becus sama sekali.

"Ck! Orang-orang payah!" geramnya lagi. Ichigo segera beralih menuju meja yang terletak dalam kamarnya. Dimeja itu terdapat setumpukan berkas yang mirip dokumen. Ichigo mengambil salah satu kertas dimeja itu dan memandangnya. _'Toushiro Hitsugaya'_, itulah yang tertulis dikertas itu. Ternyata berkas-berkas dimeja Ichigo adalah data-data dan informasi tentang Hitsugaya. Dasar jaringan info milik orang kaya! Nggak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka buat dapetin info rinci tentang seseorang. Kini Ichigo telah mengetahui banyak hal tentang si _ChibiShiro_ ini. Mulai dari keluarga, kehidupan pribadi, dan kini Ichigo'pun tahu kenapa kakeknya bersikeras takkan mengeluarkan Hitsugaya dari _Karakura high school_.

Ichigo awalnya sedikit iba juga saat tahu tentang keluarga Hitsugaya yang terbilang hampir tidak mampu. Tapi, dia Ichigo Kurosaki! Sejak kapan dia punya perasaan iba? Perasaan itu baginya hanya angin lalu!

Bukan hanya info dalam bentuk huruf dan rangkaian kata-kata yang didapatnya. Tapi juga ada yang berupa foto. Salah satu foto yang Ichigo dapat adalah foto Hitsugaya saat SMP. Ichigo terdiam sejenak saat memandang foto itu. 'Kalau dipikir-pikir, anak ini manis juga... Rambut putihnya kelihatan halus.. Mata emeraldnya yang terlihat bercaha—**APA-APAAN SIH, AKU INI?**' batin Ichigo. Wajahnya langsung merah begitu sadar akan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Sadar Ichigo! Sadar! Dia itu musuh!" teriaknya frustasi pada diri sendiri. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Ichigo malah kembali memandang foto itu lagi. Dan yang tambah parah, dia memandang foto itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri, sodara-sodara! (Hana: Kalau salah satu tokoh utamanya stres, mau nggak mau sang author harus cari tokoh lain, nih! (_ _!) *di sambit Zangetsu*)

"Haaahhh... Mau bagaimana lagi? kuakui, wajahmu memang manis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearah foto itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Toushiro!" sapa Kusaka saat melihat sang pemuda mungil keluar dari kamarnya. Toushiro sedikit terkejut juga saat mendapati Kusaka tengah dengan santainya berdiri tepat didepan pintunya.

"Uhm... _Ohayou_," balasnya.

"Kenapa tidak semangat gitu, sih? Ayo kita kesekolah bersama!"

"Iya..."

"Kau masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin ya?" mendengar itu, mata emerald Hitsugaya melebar.

"Apa... Kau ini bicara apa, Kusaka?" tanya-nya mencoba tersenyum di paksakan.

"Jangan membohongiku, Toushiro! Renji sudah menceritakannya padaku! Lihat saja, akan kubalas Ichigo!"

"Sudahlah, Kusaka! Kau tidak perlu membuat masalah ini tambah rumit!" seru Hitsugaya keras. "Kumohon... Kau tak perlu ikut campur dalam suatu masalah hanya karena aku," Kusaka terdiam, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut rambut putih Hitsugaya.

"_Baka_, yang terpenting itu kau! Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentangku. Karena, akulah yang sebenarnya sangat khawatir padamu!" Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi kata-kata Kusaka.

"_Arigatou_, Kusaka."

"Ya, bukan masalah. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" ajak Kusaka. Tapi kehebohan dipagi itu sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Saat Hitsugaya dan Kusaka mendekati gerbang asrama, mereka di kejutkan dengan adanya gerumbulan siswa di pintu gerbang. Karena keduanya memang sifatnya cuek, mereka ogah-ogahan buat ikut gerumbul nggak jelas kayak gitu. Tapi tanpa sengaja, mereka mendengar ucapan beberapa siswi.

"KYAAA! Nggak disangka mereka datang kesini!"

"Ukh! Mimpi apaan aku semalam? Kok pagi-pagi sudah ada para pangeran yang nongkrong disini sih!"

"Kira-kira ada apa ya? Kok dua orang anggota _Roses Knight_ bisa ada disini? Tapi, nggak peduli ah! Yang penting, pagi-pagi bisa langsung cuci mata!"

Mendengar kata _'dua orang anggota Roses Knight'_, Kusaka dan Toushiro langsung tercekat. Pikirang mereka langsung menjadi satu. Seakan-akan mereka tahu apa yang menjadi tontonan para siswa dan siswi itu. Mereka segera menerobos gerombolan itu, dan benar saja dugaan mereka! Yang menjadi pusat perhatian disana adalah sebuah mobil hitam yang sangat mewah dengan pemiliknya adalah seorang cowok berwajah dewasa dengan rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Juga seorang cowok berambut merah yang dikuncir bagai nanas, mengendarai sebuah motor besar merah dengan corak api yang terlihat keren.

Byakuya Kuchiki dan Renji Abarai. Itulah nama kedua cowok itu. Kusaka dan Hitsugaya hanya bisa ternganga saja. Untung lagi nggak ada lalat yang terbang sembarang, kalau ada pasti sudah nyasar kemulut mereka yang kini terbuka lebar layaknya goa.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, Byakuya! Toushiro akan berangkat denganku naik motor!" seru Renji.

"Dan mungkin aku sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali lebih banyak darimu, Renji. Bahwa Toushiro akan kesekolah dengan mobilku," balas Byakuya tenang, tapi agak ngotot juga. Ternyata kedua cowok ini sedang adu mulut rupanya. Mereka berdua sudah berada didepan gedung asrama ini sejak pagi tadi. Hanya untuk satu alasan, mengantar Toushiro berangkat sekolah!

Dan selama menunggu sang pemuda mungil itu, mereka mengisi waktu dengan debat yang bertema _'Toushiro akan berangkat denganku!'_. Yaahhh... Sungguh langka, bukan? Dua orang anggota _Roses Knight_ pagi-pagi sudah melangsungkan debat dimuka umum! Pemerintah aja kalau debat pakai acara di tutup-tutupin segala!

"Ah, Toushiro!" panggil mereka bersamaan saat melihat pemuda mungil itu. Otomatis semua mata langsung teralih pada Hitsugaya. Dan teriakan para _fansgirls Roses Knight_ kini bertambah kencang karena disana juga muncul Kusaka sang _Blue Rose_.

"Huaaaa!" tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangan mungil Hitsugaya. "A—abarai?" Ternyata yang menarik tangan mungil itu adalah Renji.

"_Ohayou_, Toushiro! Ayo berangkat denganku! akan kuantar dengan motorku!" ajak Renji. Belum sempat Hitsugaya menjawab, Tangan kanannya yang bebas malah ditarik oleh orang lain.

"Jangan bodoh, Renji! Toushiro pasti akan lebih memilih kuantar dengan mobilku!" ujar Byakuya tenang dengan tatapan tajam.

"He? Siapa bilang? Toushiro pasti memilih naik motor denganku!"

"Tidak. Lagipula, mana ada yang mau naik motor yang warnanya persis dengan rambut yang punya? Bisa dibilang, motor dan rambutmu itu kelewat ngejreng!" sindir Byakuya.

"Apa maksudmu itu? Warna rambutmu sendiri pasaran!" balas Renji.

"Apa kau bilang, Nanas Merah?" Byakuya tambah kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau sendiri barusan bilang apa, rambut wanita?" balas Renji lagi yang tambah tersungut-sungut. Hitsugaya merasa telinganya bertambah panas mendengar perdebatan kedua orang ini. Ingin sekali dia menjitak kedua orang ngotot yang bisa-bisanya bertengkar tanpa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih dipegang erat itu.

"Kalian—WAAA!" lagi-lagi kalimat Hitsugaya terpotong, karena kali ini ada yang menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Byakuya dan Renji.

"Sayang sekali, tapi Toushiro akan berangkat dengan jalan kaki bersamaku!" ujar orang yang tak lain, dan tak bukan adalah Kusaka.

"Kusaka? Kau juga?" tanya Hitsugaya _shock_. Oo... Kayaknya kehidupannya bakal ribet nih.

"Tentu saja, Toushiro! Tak akan kuserahkan kau pada makhluk-makhluk ganas ini!" jawab Kusaka sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hitsugaya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang 'makhluk-makhluk ganas', HAH?" tanya Renji dan Byakuya bersamaan dengan aura horror. Dan kembalilah terjadi adu mulut ronde kedua! Dengan penantang tambahan kita, Soujiro Kusaka! *Author ala pembawa acara gulat***#PLAK#**

"KALIAN, SUDAH HENTIKAN!" teriak pemuda mungil itu emosi. Dengan tatapan tajam juga _background_ tebing es dan badai salju. "Kalau kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini, kapan kita berangkatnya? Dan kalau kalian juga tidak bisa diam, aku lebih baik pergi sendiri saja!" pemuda mungil itupun segera melengos pergi dari sana.

"Eh, Toushiro tunggu!" teriak 3 cowok itu, yang kemudian segera mengejar Hitsugaya. Akhirnya pagi itu mereka berangkat bersama dengan jalan kaki. Toh, jarak gedung asrama dan gedung sekolah tidak jauh. Byakuya menelpon salah satu orang suruhannya untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan diasrama, untuk dibawa kesekolah. Begitupun Renji.

Karena kejadian pagi ini, berita soal Hitsugaya langsung tersebar luas disekolah. Toushiro Hitsugaya, murid pindahan yang belum genap seminggu disana sudah jadi bahan rebutan 3 orang anggota kelompok yang memegang kuasa sekolah! Mantep banget euy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh, pagi sekali kalian hari ini?" heran Ichigo saat memasuki kelasnya pagi ini. Karena, Kusaka, Byakuya, dan Renji telah duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Ketiga orang itu hanya memandang datar Ichigo. "Kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?"

"Kita perlu bicara Ichigo," ucap Byakuya datar, seraya bangun dari kursinya. Begitu juga Kusaka dan Renji.

"Bicara? Memang ada—! "

BUAAAKKK! Sebelum Ichigo sempat bertanya jelas, sebuah kepalan tangan sudah menghantam uluhati-nya dengan sangat keras, hingga membuatnya terdorong sampai menabrak pintu dibelakangnya. "Akh... Apa yang kau lakukan Kusaka..?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerang kesakitan. Byakuya dan Renji hanya menatap terkejut akan aksi Kusaka.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Kau masih tidak sadar juga, Ichigo! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" bentak Kusaka.

"Aku?" Ichigo kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Ya. Lebih tepatnya orang suruhanmu, Ichigo!" kini Renji ikut ambil suara.

"Orang suruhanku? Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang yang sedang kita bicarakan ini si kurcaci berambut putih itu?"

"Benar. Kau tahu apa yang hampir dilakukan orang suruhanmu pada Toushiro?"

"Tidak. Dan itu bukan urusanku!" jawab Ichigo sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Toushiro hampir di _****_ oleh orang suruhanmu, _Baka_!" Kusaka sudah tidak tahan lagi, di tariknya kerah seragam Ichigo. Kemudiam menatap mata coklat itu penuh kebencian. Ichigo sendiri hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Benar-benar terkejut akan berita itu.

"A—Pa..?"

"Jika Renji tidak menolongnya kemarin, coba kau pikirkan saja apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Byakuya dingin. Ichigo bungkam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Dia hanya menyuruh Aizen dan Gin—orang suruhannya—, untuk membuat Hitsugaya menderita. Tapi dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti itu.

"Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak berpikir akan terjadi seperti itu..." jawab Ichigo. "Aku menyesal... Sungguh..." ucapnya pelan.

"Seharusnya kau katakan itu pada Toushiro, Ichigo. Kau tahu? Dia menangis kemarin..." ujar Renji. Ichigo kembali diam. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika sepasang permata emerald milik Hitsugaya jadi berkaca-kaca karena airmata. Entah ini benar atau tidak? Tapi jika ia ingin jujur, Toushiro sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak pentama bertemu. Seorang cowok mungil nan manis, yang begitu berani melawannya._'Gomen... Toushiro...'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Minta maaflah padanya, Ichigo. Dan buang semua dendammu yang tidak penting itu," nasihat Kusaka sambil melepas kerah seragam Ichigo. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas, diikuti Byakuya dan Renji.

"Toushiro..." gumam Ichigo pelan. Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo berdiri tegak dan berlari keluar kelas. Di mantabkan hatinya demi satu tujuan! Meminta maaf pada Toushiro!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, anak-anak! Sebelum pulang jangan lupa kembalikan bola-bola basketnya!" seru Yoruichi _sensei_ pada para murid dari kelas 2-10. Pelajaran terakhir bagi kelas itu hari ini adalah pelajar olahraga, basket lebih tepatnya.

"Hei, Hitsugaya! Sekalian kembalikan bola kami juga ya!" ujar beberapa anak yang menghampiri Hitsugaya.

"Uhm... Baiklah..." jawab Hitsugaya pelan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menolak disuruh-suruh begitu. Tapi dia merasa keberaniannya hilang saat menghadapi anak satu kelas gitu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong ya!" setelah mengatakan itu, para teman sekelasnya segera pergi sambil menahan tawa mereka dalam hati.

"Haahhh... Malang sekali nasibku..." keluh Hitsugaya sambil bersusah payah membawa bola basket yang berjumlah sekitar 20 buah. Bayangin aja coba tubuh Hitsugaya yang mungil itu harus membawa bola basket yang banyak. Apa lagi gudangnya juga lumayan jauh. Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata coklat mengawasinya sedari tadi. Jalan menuju gudang olahraga sangat sepi. Hitsugaya tidak melihat ada satu orangpun sedari tadi. Sedikit kengerian mencengkram hati pemuda mungil itu.

Greeekkk... Gudang itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Nggak heran kalau ada penunggunya nih! Baru satu langkah Hitsugaya memasuki gudang itu, ada sesuatu menariknya dengan kuat. Kemudian suara pintu yang di tutup'pun terdengar.

"Ka—kalian..?" Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat siapa yang menariknya kedalam gudang.

"Kau masih ingat pada kami'kan, Hitsugaya-_kun_?"

TO BE COUNTINUE

Hana: Moshi-moshi, minna-san! *lambai2 gaje*

Ichi: Hoi, Hana!

Hana: Ah, Ichi! Halooo!

Ichi: Kenapa apdet yang ini lagi sih? Yang lainnya gimana?

Hana: Ini hasil dari polling yang Hana adain sebelum Hiatus panjang!

Ichi: Hiatus? Maksud? 0.o

Hana: Yah... begitulah, awal april nanti Hana sudah harus hiatus menyusul para author lain yang bernasib sama dengan Hana, untuk persiapan terakhir menuju UN! Awal Mei nanti Hana sudah balik, kok! Jangan lupa doain Hana ya!

Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Dan di karenakan Hana sudah kelas 3SMP, Hana jadi nggak bisa apdet dan publish teratur lagi... jadi sekali lagi, maaf ya!

Yang penting... **REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)b**


	5. regret

_**Summary:**_ Rasa benci yang dirasakan Toushiro, kini semakin besar. Penyesalan kini dialami oleh Ichigo. Akankah dia menyadari perasaannya pada Toushiro? Semi-M, tapi sueeeerrr deh! Nggak bakal nyampek ke rate-M kok!

_**Warning:**_ AU. OOC. _**Shonen-ai**__. Don't like, Don't read_

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Disclamer:**_ Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-_sensei_

* * *

**~* You're our princess toushiro! *~**

* * *

_"Ka—kalian..?" Hitsugaya membulatkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat siapa yang menariknya kedalam gudang._

_"Kau masih ingat pada kami'kan, Hitsugaya-kun?" _

**Chap 5**

Tubuh Hitsugaya bergetar ketakutan ketika menatap siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Orang yang tidak pernah ingin di temuinya lagi! Orang yang kita kenal dengan nama Gin dan Aizen. Mereka adalah orang yang hampir me-_**** _Hitsugaya kemarin!

"Kalau dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau masih mengingat kami dengan baik," ucap Aizen sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ma—mau apa lagi kalian...?" tanya Hitsugaya tergagap. Takut. Saat ini dia benar-benar takut. Kemarin mungkin dia beruntung karena Renji menolongnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau sekarang? Apa akan ada yang menolongnya lagi? Dalam gudang sepi yang jarang dimasuki orang seperti ini?

"Mau apa, ya?" Aizen mengulang pertanyaan Hitsugaya dengan memasang pose pura-pura berpikir. "Menurutmu kita mau apa, Gin?" dialihkan pandangannya pada pria berwajah rubah itu.

"Bukankah kita mau bersenang-senang, Aizen-_sama_?" jawab Gin dengan senyum_—ralat—_ seringai-nya yang mengerikan. Hitsugaya sudah terpojok disudut ruangan! Tak ada jalan keluar! Tak mungkin ada yang menolong! Dan yang jelas, tak mungkin dia bisa kabur!

"Oh, iya... kami mau bersenang-senang denganmu Hitsugaya-_kun_," wajah Aizen dan Gin saat itu bagaikan wajah seekor iblis di mata Hitsugaya.

'_Tolong! Siapapun, tolong aku! Kusaka, Kuchiki, Abarai... apa kalian tidak mungkin datang..? kumohon tolong aku...'_ mohon pemuda mungil itu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya dia menangis. Tapi air matanya seakan tak bisa mengalir. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?

_**Ichigo...Kurosaki...**_

Benar! Nama itulah yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Semua ini rencana Ichigo. Ichigo ingin membuatnya menderita. Ichigo ingin dia keluar dari _Karakura High School_. Dan Ichigo akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya rencananya itu!

"Ku...mohon..." bisik Hitsugaya. walau dia tahu Aizen dan Gin tidak akan mungkin mau mendengarnya. Hitsugaya berusaha meronta sekuat yang ia bisa dalam cengkraman Gin. Walau tubuh mungilnya jelas tak memungkinkannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Tolong... **SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!**" teriak Hitsugaya sekencang yang ia bisa, saat merasakan Aizen mulai melepas kancing bajunya.

"Hahaha! Tak akan ada yang menolongmu saat ini Hitsugaya-_kun_!" tawa Aizen lepas. Hitsugaya menutup matanya erat-erat, berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Tapi tetap saja, bulir-bulir kristal bening itu meluncur melalui sudut matanya.

_**GREEEKKK!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan keras. Hitsugaya dan kedua penjahat itu tentu saja kaget. Tapi Hitsugaya tak bisa melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu. Karena dia masih terus menutup matanya.

"Ap—!" Aizen yang kaget tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena...

_**BRUAK!**_

Sebuah kepalan tangan yang begitu kuat menghantam wajahnya, hingga ia terjungkal kebelakang. Orang itu segara beralih pada Gin. Ditariknya kerah baju Gin dan membanting pria berwajah rubah itu dengan keras. Kemarahan terpancar jelas dari bola matanya yang nampak berkilat-kilat.

"Ku—Kurosaki-_sama_... kenapa anda...?" tanya Aizen sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ya, orang itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo merogoh saku celananya. Dan mengambil uang dari dompetnya

"**INI!** Ambil saja semua ini! Kalian hanya ingin uang inikan? Tapi jangan berani-berani kalian menyentuhnya lagi!" teriak Ichigo sambil melemparkan uang yang cukup banyak kearah Aizen dan Gin. Setelah memungut uang-uang itu, Aizen dan Gin bergegas pergi dari sana. Kemudian pandangan Ichigo beralih pada Hitsugaya yang masih terpaku dipojok ruangan itu.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanya Ichigo pelan sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya begitu simpati menatap Hitsugaya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hitsugaya mencoba menerima uluran tangan itu. Tapi tepat sebelum tangan mereka bersentuhan. Gerakan Hitsugaya terhenti. Dia akhirnya sadar siapa yang kini berada dihadapannya.

_**PLAAKKK!**_

Ditepisnya tangan Ichigo dengan keras. Ichigo terpana dengan tindakan Hitsugaya.

"Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?" tanya pemuda mungil itu sambil berusaha bangkit, dengan bertumpu pada tembok. Matanya emerald-nya nampak begitu tajam. "Jangan berpura-pura baik padaku. Aku tidak butuh itu," ujar Hitsugaya dingin.

"Tunggu, Toushiro! Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku—"

"Kau apa? Kau belum puas membuatku menderita!" potong Hitsugaya cepat. "Apa dengan cara pura-pura menolongku begini, kau ingin membuatku lebih sengsara!" teriak Hitsugaya. dia sudah tidak tahan lagi! Benci! Dia sudah sangat membenci Ichigo saat ini!

"Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya!" jawab Ichigo.

"Jelaskan? Apa lagi yang mau kau jelaskan! Semua sudah jelas! Orang-orang tadi adalah suruhanmu! Kau menyuruh mereka untuk membuatku menderita! Dan kau—Hmmp!" Hitsugaya tidak dapat melanjutkan semua amarahnya saat tiba-tiba Ichigo menahan kedua tangannya dan menciumnya. Cium sodara-sodara! Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri! _**#PLAK#**_

Mata emerald itu melebar. Kaget akan perlakuan yang diterimanya. Kedua tangannya yang ditahan Ichigo begitu kuat, sangat sulit untuk di gerakkan.

"Ap..yang.. kau..laku..kan..?" Hitsugaya mencoba bicara meskipun itu sulit. 1 menit kemudian, Ichigo melepas ciumannya, begitu pula kedua tangan Hitsugaya yang ditahannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hitsugaya langsung melayangkan tangan kanannya kearah pipi Ichigo dengan cepat.

_**PLAAKKK!**_

Itu bukanlah sebuah tonjokan. Melainkan sebuah tanparan. Ichigo perpaku. Sejenak, mata coklatnya nampak kosong.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu rendahan..." kata-kata Hitsugaya membuatnya tersadar. Segera ditatapnya mata emerald itu. Mata emerald yang kini nampak dilapisi selaput bening air mata. "Sebegitu inginnya membuatku sengsara, hah?" setelah menanyakan itu, Hitsugaya segera berlari keluar gudang. Tanpa sengaja ditabraknya lengan kiri Ichigo.

"**TOUSHIRO!"** panggil Ichigo. Namun Hitsugaya tidak mendengarkannya dan terus berlari.

_Langit kelabu... perlahan tapi pasti, hujan akan turun. Turun semakin deras... dan menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir. Ya... layaknya hujan saat ini. Tidakkah hujan ini menyamarkan air matamu... Toushiro..?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Shizuka ni shizuka ni maku wa kiri otoshi_

_Kakusei no—'_

"Ah, halo? Byakuya, bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu dimana dia?" tanya Kusaka langsung _to the point_ pada orang yang berada diseberang telpon yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Byakuya Kuchiki.

"_Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya. Renji juga sudah mencarinya keliling sekolah, tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda dimana Toushiro berada sama sekali,"_ terang Byakuya. _"Jadi dia juga belum kembali ke-asrama?"_

"Belum. Apa lagi sekarang sedang hujan lebat. Sebenarnya dimana dia—" mata Kusaka tiba-tiba terbelalak. Dan ia'pun tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Hoi, Kusaka! Kusaka, kau dengar aku?"_ tanya Byakuya bingung karena Kusaka tidak memberi respon.

"Byakuya! Toushiro sudah kembali! Nanti kuhubungi lagi!" setelah mengatakan itu, secepat kilat Kusaka memutus sambungan telponnya.

"_Ap—Kusaka!—tut... tut.. tut..."_ Kusaka segera berlari menuju seorang cowok bertubuh mungil yang nampak kesulitan menaiki tangga itu.

"Toushiro!" panggilnya. Pemuda itu menatap Kusaka yang tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan samar-samar. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya memburam. Dan semuanya berubah jadi gelap hanya dalam sekejap. Kusaka berusaha menangkap tubuh Hitsugaya yang limbung, sebelum menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

"Hei, Toushiro! Bangun! Kau kenapa? Toushiro!" panggil Kusaka berulang-ulang sambil mengguncang tubuh Hitsugaya. "Sial... Dia demam!" ucap Kusaka saat memegang dahi Hitsugaya, dan merasakan suhu tubuh Hitsugaya yang mulai meninggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngh..." erang Hitsugaya. pandangannya kabur, dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Toushiro!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut biru tua disampingnya.

"Kusaka..?" tanya Hitsugaya pelan.

"Eh? Toushiro sudah bangun!" terdengar pula suara Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur.

"Renji! Jangan teriak-teriak!" terdengar pula suara Byakuya yang memarahi Renji.

"Kalian... kenapa ada disini...?" tanya Hitsugaya lemah.

"Aku dan Renji langsung datang kesini setelah Kusaka mengabari kami kalau kau demam," jawab Byakuya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu!" sebal Renji. "Tadi demammu tinggi sekali!" tambahnya lagi.

"Uhm... _gomen_.. aku.." Hitsugaya nampak kebingungan menjawab. Disatu sisi, dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Sudahlah... tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu," hibur Byakuya. "Ini. Lebih baik makan dulu," tawar Byakuya sambil menyodorkan sebuah sup pada Hitsugaya. setelah Hitsugaya selesai makan, Para anggota _Roses Knight_ itu sudah berpikir untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Toushiro... Boleh kami tahu, apa yang terjadi padamu tadi siang?" tanya Kusaka. Gerakan Toushiro terhenti, tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kusaka.

"Toushiro?" heran Byakuya.

"Hei, ayo jawab Toushiro!" pinta Renji.

"A—aku... Sudah membuat keputusan..." gumam Hitsugaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Byakuya bingung.

"Jika Kurosaki... Ingin aku keluar dari sekolahan ini... Aku akan keluar..." Jawaban Hitsugaya bagaikan sebuah petir yang menggelegar ditelinga ke-3 anggota _Roses Knight_ itu.

"Kau bicara apa, Toushiro? Apa lagi yang Ichigo lakukan padamu?" tanya Kusaka dengan nada tinggi. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menerima keputusan yang didengarnya langsung dari mulut Hitsugaya.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun Kusaka. Hanya saja aku sudah memutuskannya sendiri," jawab Hitsugaya pelan.

"Tidak mungkin seperti itu'kan!" nada bicara Kusaka semakin meninggi.

"Tenanglah, Kusaka," ucap Byakuya menenangkan. Kemudian pandangannya beralir pada sang pemuda mungil. "Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat dulu, Toushiro," ujarnya tenang. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan bersembunyi dalam selimut. Dia memunggungi ketiga anggota _Roses Knight_ itu.

Kusaka hanya memandang sedih punggung Hitsugaya. Kemudian dirasanya seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ternyata itu Byakuya, Byakuya memberi tanda pada Kusaka untuk mengikutinya. Tapi sebelum ke-2 cowok itu meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya, mereka terlebih dahulu memberikan _deathglare_ pada Renji yang maksudnya.

_**'Jangan macam-macam pada Toushiro saat kami tidak ada, atau kau akan mati!'**_

Renji segera berkeringat dingin dan buru-buru mengangguk tanda mengerti. Setelah itu, Byakuya yang diikuti Kusaka langsung keluar dari kamar asrama Hitsugaya.

"Ada apa, Byakuya?" tanya Kusaka. Byakuya menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum mulai buka suara.

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan hal ini pada Ichigo. Sepertinya walau kita memaksa Toushiro untuk bicara, itu akan percuma saja," terang Byakuya. Kusaka mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras.

"Ichigo... Kenapa sifatnya begitu kekanakan! Hanya masalah kecil saja, jadi berkembang separah ini!" geramnya.

"Haaahhh... Kau seperti tidak tahu sifat Ichigo saja. Sebaiknya kita bicara dengan Ichigo besok. Dan juga... sepertinya besok Toushiro tidak bisa masuk sekolah," Kusaka mengangguk. Meng-iyakan pendapat Byakuya.

"Lebih baik kau dan Renji pulang malam ini. Biar aku saja yang menginap dikamar Toushiro."

"Apa tidak masalah untukmu?"

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, lagipula kamarku hanya berjarak 10 kamar dari kamar Toushiro."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya disebuah rumah besar nan mewah. Seorang cowok berambut oranye tengah termenung menatap bintang dibalkon rumahnya. Ichigo menatap langit malam dengan mata kosong. Pikirannya kembali mengenang kejadian tadi siang.

"_Sebegitu inginnya membuatku sengsara, hah?"_

Pertanyaan Hitsugaya kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Kembali pula tersirat gambaran ekspresi Hitsugaya dikala itu. Kesedihan bercampur kebencian yang terpancar jelas dari mata emeraldnya. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan! Mungkin... memang awalnya dia ingin membuat Hitsugaya menderita...

Tapi semua keinginan itu lenyap sekarang! Kata '**maaf**'lah yang sangat ingin dia ucapkan pada pemuda mungil itu. Mungkin inikah yang namanya penyesalan? Jujur... bagi Ichigo, inilah pertama kalinya dia merasa seperti ini.

'_Apakah aku menyukainya...?'_ kini pertanyaan itulah yang menghantui Ichigo. _'Tapi... kenapa aku justru menyakitinya..?' _pikir Ichigo lagi. Ya... kini dia sadar. Dia hanya seorang cowok egois yang tak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Hanya demi kesenangannya, dia rela menyakiti orang lain.

Tapi kenapa dia baru menyadarinya saat ini? Yang pasti, karena dia telah menyakiti orang yang disukainya. Dia telah menyakiti seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya. pemuda mungil yang telah merebut hatinya. Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Maaf... maafkan aku... Toushiro..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu... Toushiro. Karena... _You're my princess, Toushiro.._." ucap Kusaka seraya menatap lembut wajah tidur Hitsugaya yang begitu tenang.

_Malam kian larut... berbagai perasaan kini di selimuti oleh gelapnya langit malam... akankah cahaya matahari kembali menyinari perasaan yang kini terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan itu...? tak ada yang tahu jawabannya..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali. Terasa sesuatu menempel didahinya, hingga ia ingat kalau itu adalah kain kompres.

"Kemana semuanya?" tanya pemuda mungil itu. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada secarik kertas yang ada diatas meja yang terdapat tepat disampingnya.

'_Toushiro, kalau kau membaca pesan ini, berarti aku sedang disekolah. Aku sudah buatkan bubur untukmu, jangan lupa dimakan, ya!_

_-Kusaka-'_

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu. Dalam hati dia benar-benar bersyukur karena bertemu orang semacam Kusaka, yang begitu peduli pada dirinya. Tak hanya Kusaka! Byakuya dan Renji juga sangat baik padanya. Hitsugaya mencoba bangun karena perutnya mulai berbunyi.

Dilangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan menuju dapur. Dan mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah di buat oleh Kusaka tadi. Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, tak terasa telah beberapa jam berlalu. Hitsugaya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Berlama-lama duduk di _futon_ benar-benar membuatnya pegal.

_**TOK... TOK.. TOK...**_

Hitsugaya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Rasanya aneh kalau dia dapat tamu disaat seperti ini. "Siapa ya?" tanya pemuda mungil itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, mungkin Kusaka dan yang lain..." pikirnya. Hitsugaya segera beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kusa—!" Hitsugaya tak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matannya membulat sempurna. Orang yang tak pernah dia harapkan kini berdiri didepan pintu asramanya!

"Hei... Toushiro..." sapa orang itu.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Hana: _Moshi-moshi, Minna-san_! Hana datang kembali!

Ichi: Lho? Kok, _updet_? Bukannya kamu bilang lagi kena WB?

Hana: Hahaha!~ makanya Hana minta maaf kalau chap ini garing kayak emping~ sumpah deh! WB yang nyerang Hana parah banget! Sehabis masalah di FBI kemarin, Hana bener-bener hilang semangat... *lesu*

Ichi: Sudah-sudah! Mending balas review aja!

Hana: OK, deh! *buka-bukain surat penggemar***#PLAK#** *maksudnya buka-bukain review* yang pertama dari '**Nikazemaru**'! KYAAA! Fic abal'ku di review sama author senior! *lompat 10 meter ke udara*

Ichi: *_sweatdrop_* uhm... ok! Memang benar! Toushiro emang manis~ sampai-sampai semua naksir sama dia! Termasuk aku... *_blushing_*

Hana: Oh ya, arigatou do'a-nya kemarin senpai! Syukur deh, UN Hana lancar! Trus dikau juga cepet apdetnya donk~**#PLAK#**

Ichi: Berikutnya dari **'Megami Mayuki'**! iya nih, gue nggak setuju sama sekali kalau Toushiro sampai di _****_ sama dua orang itu! Btw, trims dah dukung gue... kapan-kapan Toushiro gue _****_ deh~ *_blushing_*

Hana: Yups! Lalu ada juga dari **'Cui'Pz Cherry'**! Cui-san, arigatou reviewnya! Udah updet nih! Silahkan dinikmati! *emangnya makanan?*

Ichi: Berikutnya dari '**Misya evangeline**'!

Byaku: Untuk yang satu ini biar aku saja yang jawab. *muncul secara ajaib***#BRUAK#**

Hana: GYAA! Kuchiki-_taichou_, kenapa munculnya kayak setan? *Author di bantai Byakuya FC*

Byaku: *_deathglare_ ke Hana* uhm... jadi, apa memang debatku dan Renji itu hebat? Kalau iya, silahkan salahkan sang author o'on yang membuatku jadi super OOC ini.*nunjuk Hana*

Hana: _**WTF?**_** JANGAN SEENAKNYA NYALAHIN ORANG NAPA! DXX **

Ichi: Byakuya udah pergi tuh... hilang secara ajaib...*_sweatdrop_*

Hana: **HAH?** Ya udahlah... mari kita lanjut! Dari '**CcloveRuki**', yups! Hitsu-kun emang imut! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

Ichi: dari '**Purple and Blue'**, si Hana mau ngucapin makasih buat do'a dan review-nya nie! Ok, ini sudah apdet! Jangan lupa review lagi ya!

Hana: Selanjutnya dari salah satu teman baik Hana, yaitu '**DarknessMoon96**'! *nebar bunga* _Dark! Thanks for review! I am very pleased to receive review's from you! oh, the song in chapter 3 is indeed very cool! Don't forget to review again!_

Ichi: berikutnya dari '**The Fallen Kuriboh'**! ok! Nie fic emang inspirasinya dari drama Korea BBF! Jadi jangan heran kalau alur ceritanya mudah di tebak ya! Makasih reviewnya!

Hana: terakhir, dari '**Fujikaze Akira'**! hum! Ichi emang keterlaluan tuh sikapnya! Mending kita keroyok rame-rame aja deh!

Ichi: heh, heh, yang bikin ni fic abal siapa?

Hana: aku. Trus?

Ichi: yang nentuin jalan ceritanya juga siapa?

Hana: aku lagi.

Ichi: jadi, udah nyadar intinya apa?

Hana: kagak.

Ichi: *_jawdrop_* nie anak lemot amat...

Hana: ok, sebagian readers mungkin sadar kalau chap ini mirip dengan adegan di salah satu chapter manga _'school x fight'_? memang benar... Hana yang udah kena WB parah kehabisan ide, dan akhirnya pakai ide dari manga itu... jadi, _gomenasai_... *nunduk-nunduk*

Ichi: cukup sekian! Mari kita tutup bincang-bincang author ini!

Hana: ok! Sebelumnya maaf banget kalau banyak typo, EYD yang salah, Alur kecepetan atau nggak jelas! Yang pasti, Hana juga manusia biasa yang bisa salah!

Hana dan Ichi: Yang penting... **REVIEW PLEAS! (^_~)b**


End file.
